Learning to live
by Nacris
Summary: Kagome, upset and heartbroken over Inuyasha and Kikyo is caught by bandits and raped. Sesshoumaru finds her and tries to save her, only she made need to be saved from herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lost

Kagome slowly went about setting up their little campsite with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Once a fire was started they started grilling freshly caught fish and rice in an old pot Kagome brought from her time. About an hour later their dinner was ready. Looking around Kagome noticed the infamous Hanyou was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey have you guys seen Inuyasha?" She asked glancing at the rest of her friends. They all shook their heads, looking around the camp puzzled. Getting up she dusted off her school uniform and walked to the edge of the camp, along the forest line. "Inuyasha!! Dinner is ready!" she yelled into the woods. She waited a minute expecting to hear him come running and frowned when she didn't. Turning back to her companions she said, "I'm going to go look for him. Shippo stay here." She took off walking a brisk pace into the dense woods.

She walked on and on into the rapidly darkening forest, hoping to see in the red clad Hanyou, but she didn't. She shivered in the cooling air, wishing she'd brought a sweater. Glancing at the sky realized she'd been walking for about an hour judging by lack of light. She turned around intending on heading back to the camp when she realized she was lost. Sighing loudly in frustration she promised herself that she would sit Inuyasha into the middle of next week for this frustration. Picking the direction she believed to head back to camp she walked quickly.

Kagome had only been walking a few minutes when she thought she heard whispered voices. She stopped and strained her ears trying to hear it again. After several long moments she recognized Inuyasha was speaking, his voice in low murmurs. Smiling she realized she must have found her way back to the camp. Heading in his direction she found a very dense patch of trees. Standing against a tree was none other than Inuyasha and Kikyo. Feeling guilty about spying on them she started to leave when she heard her being mentioned.

"What about my reincarnation Inuyasha? You claim your love for me but you keep her company." Kikyo asked a slight sneer upon her face. Inuyasha hugged her tightly

"You are the one I love. Kagome is nothing but a jewel shard detector. When this all over with Naraku I'm going to make you my mate." Inuyasha promised embracing the corpse.

Kagome watched in stunned silence. She'd always known Inuyasha would choose Kikyo over her. Still she couldn't help but feel her heartbreak now that is was officially confirmed for her. Turning away from the unbearable scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo she masked her scent and ran. Blinded by her tears she had no idea what direction she was even running in. Finally with burning lungs she slid to the ground in a heap at the base of a tree. Finally able to catch her breath she couldn't help but replaying what had happened in her head. This of course once more started tears. Kagome lay there for what seemed like hours crying. Finally, she decided to go back to camp. Right now all she wanted to do was fall asleep in her sleeping bag and cuddle Shippo.

Kagome looked around and realized she was even more hopelessly lost than before she had stumbled onto Inuyasha and Kikyo. Picking a direction she starting walking, rubbing her arms as she went trying to keep warm. After about half an hour she spotted a campfire in the distance. Relief surged through her as she ran towards the firelight.

Breaking into a small clearing Kagome quickly realized this was not her campsite. She tried to back unnoticed into the shadows but she'd already been seen.

The clearing held 3 men, all of whom looked like they were bandits. Fear prickled Kagome, as she was the center of attention of these men. They exchanged glanced with each other, grinning. Turning around Kagome tried to run but they were quick, one tackling her to the ground. She let out a low moan of pain as her forehead collided painfully with the ground. In her stunned moment she felt herself being dragged back near the fire. She could feel it's comforting warmth against the chill of the night. Yet the comfort was denied when rough hands began to pull at her clothes. Coming to her senses she fought as hard as she could, biting, punching, kicking anything. Suddenly stars danced before her eyes and a searing pain went through her head. Through the haze she could faintly see a man's face, unfamiliar. 'Inuyasha? Where are you?' She thought than remembered why exactly he wouldn't be coming to save her. Her vision cleared and she tried to fight but by now it was useless, seeing a man on top of her naked body, his friends holding her arms and legs. Kagome screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her.

The men paused and hearing no one coming grinned cruelly at the girl. With same grin her plunged himself into her, tearing her innocence, groaning at the tight fit. Kagome cried out in pain, her throat raw, tears fell so thick down her cheeks they were like film. Silently she begged for someone to kill her, but no one came. She screamed until she couldn't anymore. Her vision began to dim and just before she passed out she was a flash of white.

Sesshoumaru was sitting calmly watching over his pack's camp that night, expecting this to be like any other night – boring. Rin lay sound asleep on her blankets, Jaken lay snoring by the fire, Ah and Un curled up in a ball near Rin. Sesshoumaru leaned his head back against the tree when a faint scream reached his sensitive ears. Standing up he walked over to Jaken and nudged the toad with his boot.

"I will be back. Keep an eye on Rin." He said walking off in the direction of the scream. After a few minutes of walking he stood silent and waited for another scream. Patience paid off and he followed the new sound. Something disturbed him about the screams, he almost knew their owner. Shrugging it off, he summoned his demon speed and practically flew through the forest, following the continuing screams.

He stopped a small clearing in which 3 men had been camping. They all froze when they saw him. Jumping up they attempted to run for their lives but a furious growl stopped them dead with fear.

Sesshoumaru stared at the mess of a girl, who lay naked and almost unconscious on the ground. She was covered in blood and dirt; her strange outfit lay in shreds by her side. He recognized her as his brother's wench. Seeing his duty clearly he attacked without thinking killing the men swiftly with his poisonous claws.

Once the men were dead he approached the unconscious girl and assessed the damage done to her. His eyes and nose told him what had happened to the girl. Sighing he scooped her up into his arm and made his way a nearby hot spring. She was his responsibility and he _had_ to get the smell off of her.

Sesshoumaru paused on the bank of the steamy water, unsure of himself. Acting without thinking he plunged into the warm waters and lay the girl in a shallow part. He began the unaccustomed task of bathing another creature. He scrubbed gently at her skin, leaving it clean. Once clean he lifted her out of the water and took off his own large shirt. Wrapping her securely in it he summoned his demon cloud and headed back to camp where Jaken awaited his return.

"Jaken, wake Rin, we are leaving. Rin will come with me, you go to take Ah and Un to the village and wake the seamstresses. Have them make kimono's for this women." He said as Jaken scurried about that camp with Rin, packing. Within minutes Jaken was headed to the village and Sesshoumaru and Rin headed home. Glancing down at the girl in his arms he suddenly realized he didn't know her name. He shrugged it off as he landed in the courtyard with Rin.

Walking inside, he took Kagome to one of the rooms and laid her on the futon and covered her up warmly. He called a servant in from the hall and told her to wake Lenya and bring her to him.

Sesshoumaru was standing on the balcony when Lenya entered the room. She was a lovely deer youkai. A rare find and very wise. Sesshoumaru nodded to the human on the bed and Lenya proceeded to examine the girl. Once her examinations were done she went to stand next to Sesshoumaru.

"She was raped." She said simply, "She has been torn open, she seems to be in come pain, but her sleep is deep. She appears to be healthy so healing these physical wounds should be easier. Healing emotional once are going to be a different thing." Seeing Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow in curiosity she continued "Rape is a traumatic thing, especially for a young human women. She was a virgin. This will be something that will haunt her forever." She explained. Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Leaving the room he called in a servant to watch Kagome and inform him the moment she awakens.

A/N: Well there's chapter 1. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism only please. If your going to tell me I suck at least let me know how to improve :P

Nacris


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awakening

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar room. Glancing around she knew she was still in feudal era but she had never seen this place before. The walls were made of pure white marble, decorated with silk hangings and pictures. There was a vanity and wardrobe, a screen to change behind, as well as a large bookshelf filled with books and scrolls. She noticed a door leading off to the right and wondered what was behind it.

She sat up carefully, noticing a sharp pain between her legs but she couldn't remember why just yet. Shrugging it off she got up and walked over the wardrobe and opened it to reveal that is was stuffed with beautiful kimonos. She immediately plunged her hand in, enjoying the feel of the smooth silk against her hand. Stepping back and closing the door, she made her way to the door on the right to see what was behind it. She let out a squeal of delight as she saw a miniature private hot spring. On the far side of the room, was a shelf full of soaps and other bathing supplies. Kagome bent down and put her hand in the water to test the temperature and sighed in satisfaction that it was perfect.

Hearing the bedroom door open and close she poked her head back into her room curiously to see who had entered. Clad in white she saw none other than Sesshoumaru. She tried to duck back into the bathroom but his cool voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Come here Miko." He said coldly watching her. Slowly she came out of the bathroom, her eyes full of fear. He noticed how silly she looked dressed in his clothes but brushed it off. "This is your home now. The kimonos in the wardrobe are yours, the books and scroll are for you to read and train in your miko powers. A servant will be in to assist you in dressing. Breakfast is in half an hour." He said flatly before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Kagome stared at his back in shock. They were enemies so why was he suddenly letting her live with him? She shook it off as a maid came in and helped Kagome bathe and get dressed before leading her down to the dinning room.

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, listening to the miko and maid talk outside the door. The door suddenly opened and Kagome stumbled in. She bowed nervously to him than took the seat he gestured to. Her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap, wondering what he wanted with her.

"You know Inuyasha wont trade the Tetsusaiga for me. You should have kidnapped Kikyo if you wanted that dumb sword." She said softly, wondering if she'd just doomed herself. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow and watched her closely for a minute, apparently choosing his words carefully.

"Do you not remember what happened last night miko?" He asked slowly, his food lay forgotten. Kagome shook her head, a confused expression on her face. "You were….attacked. I saved you. I have invoked an ancient youkai law by doing so." Kagome's expression turned even more confused. "In youkai law you are a member of Inuyasha's pack, therefore it his responsibility to protect you. When he is unable to perform is duties as an alpha male, and another family member has to do it, the person in question is now joined with their savior, and the savoir becomes this person's new alpha. You are no longer a part of Inuyasha's pack. You are now part of mine, and my responsibility is to protect you, much like I do for Rin." He explained.

"So I can never go back to Inuyasha? But what about the jewel? I broke it, it's my duty to help but it back together again!" She exclaimed.

"I patrol my lands frequently, when I do so you will accompany me and we shall find whatever jewel shards we can on the journey." He said. "I must take into consideration the responsibilities members of my pack have. I want you to train in your miko powers daily, which is why I had the bookshelf in room filled with reading materials on the subject. You will also train with me daily to learn physical attacks and defense. I cannot present you to the youkai society being as defenseless as you are." He stated calmly, going back to his breakfast. Kagome nodded and they finished the meal in silence. "After lunch we begin you training, for now study your miko powers." He said starting to leave but stopped. "What is your name miko?"

"Kagome." She answered surprised. He nodded and left the room.

Leaving the dinner room and heading to her room, she found a small desk and sat down with an armful of scrolls and books. Setting them down she began to read, memorizing new spells and trying them out.

Sesshoumaru headed to his study and found Lenya waiting for him like always, awaiting her daily orders. He barely gave her a glance as he sat down at his desk and began filling out papers.

"The miko doesn't remember anything that happened last night." He stated clearly, but Lenya heard the ever so slight questioning in his tone. She knew him all to well.

"I believe her subconscious is suppressing it. Like I said, rape is a very traumatic thing to deal with. She must be told what happened. It must be brought back to her, but it has to be done carefully." She explained. Sesshoumaru looked up her thoughtfully.

"Befriend her Lenya, you know how a women's mind works, perhaps it is best that you do this. She distrusts and fears me already far too much." He said setting filled papers aside and pulling fresh ones to him. Lenya bowed out of the room gracefully and headed in the direction of Kagome's room.

Kagome was startled to hear a gentle knocking on her door. Calling whoever it was to come in she surprised to see a pretty deer youkai. Long blonde hair flowed down her back, stopping her waist; emerald eyes stared out her set against tanned skin.

"Oh! Your so pretty." Kagome exclaimed, making the deer blush. She gave Kagome a small smile.

"My name is Lenya. His lord thought you could use female companionship." She said. To her surprise Kagome frowned.

"I don't want you to be forced into a friendship with a human. I know how youkai feel about humans." She said softly, glancing down at her books and scrolls scattered over the small desk. To her surprise Lenya laughed.

"I'm not like most youkai. I actually don't mind humans. Sometimes I even spend my days off in the human village. Once you get past the smell they are quite kind." She said, making Kagome smile. "What have learned so far?" Lenya asked suddenly seeing the reading material Kagome was studying.

"Well, I've learned to make a barrier, almost like a shield. And um…I can do a different type of arrow attack; an arrow will trigger multiple explosions of miko energy. And I have learned to channel miko energy into a melee weapon. I'm really excited to try them out on a real target." Kagome said, in a happy tone. Lenya watched her smiling.

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru will be impressed with your studies. You seem to take it seriously." She said loudly, knowing the Inu lord was standing outside the door.

As there talk turned to ideal chitchat Sesshoumaru stepped away from the door and continued down the hall towards to indoor dojo. Going into an old, dusty room he began brushing a bit of dust off and opening various weapon cabinets. Once everything was set up to his liking he left the room and headed back into the dinning room, where he was greeted by servants. He had only been sitting a few minutes when Kagome and Rin came into the room, with Lenya following. Rin, all done her morning tutoring had run into Kagome. The ever-enthusiastic girl was rambling none stop but the miko seemed to like it.

Everyone quieted as they took their seats near Sesshoumaru. He noticed Kagome had changed her outfit into a loose pair of pants much like his and a top. He was impressed that she thought to change before lunch so they could begin training immediately.

"I hope your going to easy on me. I don't know the first thing about fighting." She said softly looking at Sesshoumaru. He nodded to her and continued on with his lunch. Kagome huffed in annoyance at his lack of conversation while Lenya hid a giggle by taking a large mouthful. Once lunch was done and the table cleared Rin and Lenya went out into the garden and Sesshoumaru led Kagome towards the dojo. He headed into the old unused room he'd been in earlier.

Lighting torches with a growl Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise. The room was full of every weapon under the face of the sun. A couple shelves had empty spaced missing but not many.

"These weapons have been passed down through the family. They are my late mother's weapons. Now you will choose one of every type to become yours and train with." He said flatly. Kagome looked at him confused.

"But I'm just a human. These weapons are made for someone more….worthy." She said softly, a little bit sad. Sesshoumaru regarded her coldly for a moment before speaking.

"You will choose your weapons. You are now part of my pack and human or not you will become as strong as you possibly can be. You will need a strong weapon now choose. I will not have you embarrassing me in front of the youkai council." He said coldly and firmly. Kagome huffed and studied each weapon in front of her. Going over each sword she finally picked one. It had a long purple blade, and a jeweled hilt, and the gems purple or blue. Sesshoumaru took the sword as the pointed at it. Walking to next set of shelves she discovered multiple pairs of sais.

Kagome really wanted to pick weapons that matched each other. She studied the Sais, trying to find one that drew her to it like how her sword had, but the pretty purple refused to draw her to them. Sighing she saw a pair of black Sais and felt the same magnetic pull that she'd felt when she choose her sword. Picking them up she handed them to Sesshoumaru.

He watched her walk to each type of weapon. Studying her carefully he realized how she was picking her weapons. He was impressed. He was worried she might do what Rin had done. Rin had picked ones that matched in colour not by what had felt right. Kagome was using her instincts to pick her weapons and so far she was doing good.

Once Kagome had picked all the weapons Sesshoumaru led the way to the training floor. He set his swords on a small table, along with all her chosen weapons.

"We begin with plain physical attacks and defensive positions. We will begin weapon training when you are competent in fighting." He said, taking off his shirt and tossing in into a heap on the floor.

Four hours later she was still in the dojo with Sesshoumaru. She was getting her butt kicked but she was a fast learner. She surprised Sesshoumaru by quickly catching onto everything he said and putting Maximum effort into everything she did. Finally he told her to assume a forward defensive stance to see how much she had learned. Seeing her positioning a touch he stood behind her and adjusted her arms into position. He couldn't help but take in the scent of hair. Expecting it to be repulsive he was surprised to find a flowery scent almost like roses and jasmine mingled with sweat. He mentally shrugged glad she didn't stink like the rest of her kind.

Once her stance was perfected her told her to stand because he was going to test and see if her chosen weapons would bond with her.

"The weapons are special. They are made mainly for demons and will need to feel your power to accept you as their new master." He explained while picking up the sword she chose. Running the blade across her hand he let a smear of blood touch the blade. The sword glowed brightly for a moment, pulsing. The glow than disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "The weapon has accepted you as its master." He said quietly. After smearing her blood on all the weapons Kagome was relieved to find they had all accepted her. "You will name your weapons as use them. Tomorrow, depending on how well you do, we may start sword training. As well I think your archery needs a bit of work so he shall work on that." He said grabbing his shirt and swords and leaving the room.

Knowing it was close to dinnertime, Kagome hurried to her room. Grabbing a kimono she laid it on her bed and went into the bathroom, to bath in the hot spring. She let her tired sore body sink into the comforting hot water, wishing she could stay there. A knock on the door however brought her back to reality.

"Kagome? It's Lenya. You need to hurry or we're going to be late for dinner." She said through the door. Kagome sighed and got out of the water and dried off. Lenya helped her dress in her kimono and they headed down to dinner.

Meanwhile…. 

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroko and Shippo had been looking for Kagome none stop since they had gotten up and realized that Inuyasha and Kagome were still missing.

Inuyasha had walked into camp while they were frantically packing up their belongings. Huffing in annoyance at their dawdling he realized Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked pointed to her bag, which was still there. Sango turned to him with daggers in her eyes.

"She went to look for you last night when you didn't show up for dinner. She hasn't come back yet." She said angrily. "Let me guess, you were with Kikyo last night weren't you?!" She yelled and demanded. Inuyasha looked at the ground in guilt. Miroko sighed and shook his head, worried about his friend. Seeing Sango bend over to pick up Kagome's back he slid a hand down her backside. Shippo had been watching Inuyasha couldn't help but giggle when he heard the oh so familiar slap echo through the clearing.

The gang packed up in no time and headed in the direction Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent. Setting a brisk pace they headed deeper into the woods. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize Kagome had seen him and Kikyo together the previous night. He couldn't help but wonder which part of the conversation she had heard. He sniffed deeply, smelling her tears mingled with her fading scent. Sighing he picked up the pace even more.

An hour later found Inuyasha with his nose flat against the ground trying to make out Kagome's scent. Four times they headed in the wrong direction because her scent seemed to go in circles. Everyone concluded she was lost. Finally picking up on the most recent trail, Inuyasha took off full speed ahead.

The gang stood in the middle of an abandoned campsite in horror. Three human bodies lay on the ground in tangled heaps. Two were shredded beyond recognition and one was dissolved. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the mess wondering who had done this.

Shippo darted forward, seeing something familiar. Tears slid down his little cheeks as he pulled Kagome's tattered school uniform from under one of the human bodies. His sobs broke uncontrollably. Sango and Miroko did their best to comfort the child. Inuyasha stared westward silently for a moment.

"Kagome is alive. Injured but alive. Sesshoumaru has her." He said with a low growl, wondering why his half brother had taken her. Sango looked up in wonder while Shippo cried harder; relieved his mother is still alive.

"What would Sesshoumaru want with Kagome?" Miroko asked confused, his brow furrowed. Inuyasha shook his head.

"He probably wants to trade her for my sword. That bastard!" He yelled taking off running again, towards the western palace. Sango, Miroko and Shippo hopped onto Kilala and followed.

Near dusk the party began to come near the western lands. They slowed their pace and carefully crossed the border to Sesshoumaru's lands, expecting a trap.

Kagome was in the study with Sesshoumaru. He was documenting whatever youkai lords document and Kagome was studying the ways of the youkai, all their laws and customs. So deeply emerged in what she was studying she didn't notice the watchful gaze of Sesshoumaru. He studied her features, the way she had a thoughtful frown as she continued in her studies. He was surprised she could even read, as most humans cant. He wondered briefly is she was a scholar of some kind. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Miko, most humans cannot read or write. You have advanced knowledge in both aspects. It makes me think you might be a scholar of some sorts, or of high status in human society. These theories however make me wonder why you were running amuck in a whore's outfit." He said coolly. Kagome's face flushed.

"I am not a scholar or of high status, nor am I a whore. I am from five hundred years into the future. What I was wearing is a normal school outfit from my time. Every single girl in my time wears that to school. Almost everyone in my time can read and write. The bone eaters well takes me between this time and my own, but I need the jewel or shards of it for it to work" She said, huffed angrily at his whore comment. Sesshoumaru nodded, his brow furrowed. He briefly wondered how five hundred years could change the human race so much. Reading is not important now but apparently it is in the future, so much that almost everyone is taught it.

"What about demons in your time?" He asked.

"I've never met a demon in my time. Demons are just myths and legends in my era. That doesn't mean they haven't found a way to blend in with humans, I just have never met one." She said.

A knock at the door startled Kagome, but Sesshoumaru had heard the approaching soldier. He grunted his admission and found his general walking into the room. He gave Kagome a confused look as walked to Sesshoumaru's desk, wondering why his lord had taken in another human.

"Sir, Inuyasha and his pack have just crossed the boards into the western lands. Requesting orders." He said stiffly. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window.

"Let them come." He said and waited for the general to leave. "I expected the half wit to be here earlier. I suppose I gave him too much credit. Kagome, accompany me out to greet out guests. They, no doubt, would like to see you are well" He added before getting up and headed out to the courtyard, Kagome obediently following.

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. Hope it was long enough. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Constructive criticism only thanks!!

Nacris


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Instincts

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru through the halls of his home silently and nervously. As much as she still loved Inuyasha she did not want to go back to him, not after he'd chosen Kikyo. Not after he was just using her.

Sesshoumaru noticed the change in the miko but didn't say anything. She was just another responsibility that fell onto his lap because his brother was so stupid. He would take care of her, as youkai law commanded because to do other wise he would have been considered doing a dishonorable act. And he, Sesshoumaru wasn't dishonorable.

The entered the courtyard alone. Kagome was slightly surprised Inuyasha and everyone else wasn't trying to break the doors down, but then she reminded herself that Inuyasha didn't really need her anymore. Kikyo could always find the jewel shards for him. She was a miko herself after all. Sighing sadly she sat down on a stone bench to wait for their "guests" as Sesshoumaru had put it. Thinking of how Inuyasha might behave she humphed. He wouldn't be an ideal guest to her.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him, Sango and Miroku on her fire cat's back. Shippo clung to Sango, eager to see if his mom was alright. He didn't want to be left by her too.

The gang came to a stop at the large gates in front of the palace of the Lord of the Western lands. Seeing the doors open Inuyasha barreled inside without a second thought. The rest came in cautiously, fearing a trap. It had been too easy to get through the western lands and get to the palace. Carefully landing kilala she guided the cat in carefully, wary of a trap. Finding the courtyard empty except for 2 figures they sped forward to stand beside the enraged Hanyou.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome?!" He yelled at his brother in total rage. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome before speaking.

"I am doing my duty, little brother, since you are obviously incapable of doing yours." He said calmly noticing how Kagome could not bring herself to look at his brother. He briefly wondered what was going on between them now to make her react this way to him.

"What are you talking about? What duty? You're so full of shit! You prolly kidnapped her to trade for Tetsusaiga!" he shouted gripping his sword.

"No Inuyasha. I did not kidnap her. If I did why is she not struggling to return to you? It doesn't look to me like she's in any hurry to get back to you half-breed." He said pointing at Kagome, making Inuyasha really look at her for first time, noticing himself how she wasn't making an effort, how she wouldn't look at him. He felt guilt wash over him, knowing it was because she had seen him and Kikyo.

"Yeah and what made you keep her? You hate humans!" He shot trying to find a fault with Sesshoumaru's actions. To his surprise he got a small smirk out of his older brother.

"I keep her with me because she is now a permanent member of my pack and is now my responsibility to protect. If you had done your job as an alpha male she would not be with me." He said enjoying the mutt's confusion at his words.

"What are you talking about? I keep Kagome safe! I always have and she's coming back to me!" He said, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I found and saved her after she was attacked by bandits. She would be dead by now if it weren't for me." He said in a low warning tone. "You did not do your job as alpha male while you were in the company of your beloved corpse." He snarled angrily, he suddenly leaned forward so that only Inuyasha could hear. "You have cost her more than you know. Not only was she attacked but by the time I got to her she had been raped…you insolence has cost her her innocence." He finished and regained his former position. "Leave my lands at once, before I prove my dominance over you once again, little brother." He sneered. Inuyasha readied himself to fight Sesshoumaru for Kagome back. The newly transformed sword now pointed to his older brother.

"She is mine. And she is coming back with me. It's where she belongs." He growled out, missing the sigh and sadness emanating from the young priestess. Sesshoumaru however took note and growled at his brother.

"Are you questioning my honor and abilities as alpha male of my pack?" He snarled, holding his claws ready to attack. Sango gasped, realizing what was going on.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked holding onto Shippo who desperately wanted to be returned to his mother.

"Inuyasha is issuing a challenge to Sesshoumaru. To fight him to win back his pack member. Such a challenge, in the way Inuyasha is making is questioning Sesshoumaru's honor. Honor is of very high importance to high ranking demons. It is the worst insult to accuse one of having low honor. Inuyasha is attacking Sesshoumaru's honor and he will defend it the way demons know how." She said quickly, not taking her eyes off the brothers.

"They will fight for dominance over Kagome. The victor gets her as a prize." Miroku finished earning a nod from the slayer.

In a blur, Inuyasha leapt at his brother swinging his sword in a wide arc. Sesshoumaru had been waiting for this and gracefully jumped out of the way of the blow. Seeing the danger Kagome got up and walked near the palace, leaning her back against the wall sighing. No matter who won she would not go back to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru cracked out his whip, and began to ferociously attack Inuyasha, however his attacks were not normal. Instead of going for vital areas, trying to kill like he usually did he was aiming to only bring Inuyasha down.

"Why is he not trying to kill him as usual?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Because he is proving his dominance. Anyone can be dominant over a dead body. This is fight, not to the death, but until one of them falls. The first one to fall has lost." She explained watching the brothers attack each other. "I wonder what Sesshoumaru said when he leaned close to Inuyasha? It certainly made Inuyasha beyond angry." She gave Miroku a worried glance over her shoulder. Miroku nodded and continued to watch the brothers fight.

Inuyasha had sheathed his sword and Sesshoumaru had dismissed his green whip. Now it was an all out fist fighting brawl. Punches and kicks were being exchanged at a rapid rate, making them both a blur of white and red. At one point, they even saw Inuyasha trying to bite. Finally seeing an opening Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a light slash across the chest, slicing his clothing, tearing the belt that the sword was held at his side with. Inuyasha landed in a heap ten feet from Sesshoumaru, Tetsusaiga went flying through the air, landing a good twenty feet from Inuyasha. After a few seconds he climbed onto all fours and sat there for a moment. Kagome slowly looked up from her place at the wall, sensing a change within Inuyasha.

Stripes appeared on his face, his eyes glowed red through his bangs. Realizing with horror what was going on Kagome looked around on the ground for Tetsusaiga she spotted it. Unfortunately she would have to run right through Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to get to it. Getting an idea she ran at the gap between the brothers, hiking up her kimono as she did. As she neared Kagome called out her subdue command. She nearly stopped, dumbfound when she found Inuyasha back on his feet in a split second.

"Kagome! Get out of there!!!" Sango screamed seeing the danger her friend was as the two brother's attention turned to her. Inuyasha bared his fangs at Kagome, growling.

"She will be mine Sesshoumaru, one way or another!" He yelled darting towards the frightened young priestess. Sesshoumaru darted forward as well, his eyes bleeding crimson. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, trying to escape his brother in his frenzied rage. Kagome started kicking and screaming, punching his back trying to get him to put her down. Sesshoumaru, moving in a white blur, grabbed Kagome, hauling her around so he carried her bridal style. Inuyasha stopped, dumbfounded by loosing Kagome suddenly. He turned around and took a running leap at his brother. Sesshoumaru being very skilled, dodged his eyes blood red, and his lengthened fangs bared.

"Give her back to me. She was mine! She always was and always will be. She will never be yours. She can see right through you, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at his brother.

"That is where you are wrong, little brother. The miko is mine now. You will never have her again." He said as he grabbed the shoulder of Kagome's kimono and tore it, exposing her shoulder. Ignoring her scream he plunged his fangs into the sensitive skin on the crook of her neck. Sucking at her warm blood as it flowed past his lips. Finally biting the tip of his tongue he let some of his own blood flow into the wound, healing it. It left a scar of his bite, his claiming mark on her.

Inuyasha stopped and stared in shock, Sango and Miroku were numb with the same shock. They could only stare as Kagome rapidly lost consciousness in Sesshoumaru's arm. Inuyasha, coming to his senses slipped down to his knees, his features returning to normal.

The demon lord himself was staring at the sleeping miko in his arms in shock. He found himself staring at the newly formed scar on her neck, focusing on the vivid bite mark. Slowly he slipped his arm around her effortlessly lifted her. Without saying a word he carried her inside the palace and took her to her room. He lay her on the futon and covered her warmly before stationing guards outside the room and headed to his study. He was not at all surprised to find Lenya there waiting for him, a knowing expression on her face. She waited silently, waiting for when Sesshoumaru would be ready to talk. Her wait was not long.

"I marked her Lenya." He said bluntly. His tone was flat as usual but Lenya knew her lord well enough to know he was in shock.

"I saw that my lord. The question is what are you going to do now? You marked a female without her consent. If she rejects this bond, you both may die." She said slowly, fully understanding the situation. Binding a female against her will was one step under rape in youkai society. This would be frowned upon of word got out about the marking. Sesshoumaru could always kill his mate, except that would be dishonorable. Lenya knew her lord would never steep so low.

"I will do as I have been." He said firmly and coldly, reaching a decision. "She will be my mate for political reasons. Nothing more. I will provide for her and train her as I should, but there is nothing. She is….a burden." He finished, a satisfied look on his face. Lenya smiled a secret smile. She knew too well of youkai mating rituals. He would not be so easy to have a political mating tonight. If marking is done before consumption, the night following will make the desire for each other irresistible. Lenya wondered if he could deny his basic, primal instincts. These were the same instincts that got him into this mess. She decided it would be best if she stayed with the miko tonight. Kami knows that girl had been through enough already.

Hearing the rapid steps of a soldier coming down the hall Sesshoumaru stared at the door. Hearing the loud knock he growled his approval. He was surprised to find his general standing before him yet again.

"Inuyasha and his pack are still in the courtyard sir. Requesting orders to remove them." He said quickly. Sesshoumaru considered. The miko was in a fragile state maybe she could use friends.

"Bring them inside. Have the servants prepare rooms for them." He said before glancing at Lenya seeing a knowing smirk grace her features. He grit his teeth knowing she knew what he was thinking.

Inuyasha lay brokenly in the stone courtyard. His grief was too much. Not only had he cost Kagome her virginity, but now he'd lost her to his brother. He was too grieved to even move. Sesshoumaru was right; he was a terrible alpha male.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku paced back and forth, worried about their young friend. They wondered how she was doing. Seeing as how they were alone, Miroku used the time to carefully question the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what was it that Sesshoumaru said to make you attack him so blindly? Sango and I know he said something to you that he didn't want Kagome to hear." He asked, keeping an even tone. Inuyasha looked up at them, his eyes lifeless.

"He saved Kagome…but by the time he got there, those bandits….had….raped her." He said brokenly as his eyes closed in shame and guilt. "I should have been there Miroku!" He yelled pounding his fist right through the stone of the courtyard. They were about to continue the conversation when they heard footsteps approaching. Looking up they watched wearily as the soldier drew near.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has decided to house you for the night. Rooms have been prepared. Maids inside shall show you to your rooms." He said stiffly before heading out the gate and down the mountain. The group stared at his retreating back in shock, wondering why the human and half-ling hating youkai would house 2 humans, a fox, a cat demon and a Hanyou. Slowly they made their way to the large double front doors of the western palace. Inside were maids, ready to take them to their rooms. After being shown to their rooms, the group bathed in the internal hot springs and they were then shown to the dinning room where Sesshoumaru was waiting for them, already seated. The quietly took their seats, waiting for demon lord to speak first.

"Kagome is resting. My advisor thinks she will make a full recovery from the marking." He said coldly, glaring at the food on his plate. Inuyasha looked up to study his brother.

"What are you going to do with her? She's your mate now…"He asked looking down again, his ears sagging.

"Our relationship will be for political purposes only. It will not help that she is human but it is too late to think it. She will attend hearing and council meetings but thing will remain the same between us." He said flatly.

"Was she really raped?" Sango asked in a whisper. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Will she be okay from that? How is she taking it?"

"She does not yet remember what happened. Lenya, my advisor says trauma induced suppression is normal. She will in time be told what happened to her." He said returning to his meal. The others, even the hardheaded Hanyou took this as a sign to stop questioning the demon lord. Shippo fidgeted in his seat his food lay forgotten.

"So does that mean you're my dad now? Cause Kagome is my adoptive mother." He asked loudly, only quieting when he met the demon lord's gaze. Sesshoumaru considered for a moment. Friends would be good for her but he didn't want his home filled with the stink of humans. The kit was a full-blooded demon, it wouldn't be so bad.

"No. However you kit, may stay here with Kagome. They rest of you are to leave by noon tomorrow." He said standing and walking out of the room, the servants rushing in to gather the used dishes. Slowly the group finished their dinner and retired to their rooms. Shippo stayed with Sango in her room.

Sesshoumaru returned to his study intent on reviewing his land defenses and a proposal of an alliance from the south. An ear splitting scream of pain interrupted his writing. He felt a tremor run through his body and standing up he summoned his demon speed to rush to Kagome's room. He was not surprised to see Lenya there but he was shocked to see the jewel glowing brightly around Kagome's neck. It's pink light filled the room, but its powers had no effect on either demon. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome screamed and withered on the bed, clutching the silk sheets tightly. Her nails lengthened into claws slowly, her hair lengthened and gained silver streaks. To his surprise he saw a blue crescent moon appear on her forehead, red strips on her cheeks and a slash of purple above her eyes.

"Why did she change into a youkai?" He demanded of his advisor. She smirked at him and pointed at the still glowing jewel.

"I think the jewel supports what has happened to her. I believe the jewel wanted this change so she could be stronger and a better protector of it. The jewel has….feelings for Kagome. I believe it trusts her and wants to protect her. Hence it gave her the power to keep with her always. It knows she would never misuse her new demon power for her own greed." She said softly watching the glow slowly fade. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome before nodding to Lenya to keep watch over her than headed out the door. He was not surprised to find himself face to face with her friends. They all looked worried. Without speaking he nodded for them to go into the room, knowing Lenya would explain things.

The burst into the room, all of them staring in shock at the new Kagome laying on the bed in a peaceful sleep. Lenya calmly explained what happened to her, the other nodded and agree that maybe her being a youkai wouldn't be such a bad thing. She would just need to learn to control her power better, since she was now living with youkai. After her explanations she politely shooed the party out of the room, claiming that they might disturb Kagome. Lenya took watch in a dark corner of the room, watching Kagome, masking her scent.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, trying and failing to focus on his documents. His brow was covered in a fine sheet of sweat as he gripped the edge of his desk tightly. He knew his blood was calling for him to take his chosen, wanting to feel himself sheathed inside her. Growling softly he forced himself to grip the desk for dear life, he had no idea his instincts would be so strong. Finally letting go he bolted to the room where he chosen lay sleeping.

He silently entered the room, so intent on the women on the bed; he didn't notice the watchful gaze of the deer youkai. He stopped and knelt down beside the bed, taking Kagome's hand in his own.

"I will not force myself on you, my mate" He said softly but flatly. Standing he shed his clothes and slipped into the bed beside her. The closeness of his mate pacified him. With his instincts no longer screaming at him, he was able to drift into sleep. Lenya smiled, watching over the two. As much as he may not like the miko his blood now called for her. She pondered if she could actually get them to like one another.

A/N: Well I must say I was very surprised at how fast people are responding and reviewing to me story. All the nice comments are very flattering. I bet no one saw this twist coming . Well anyways please review and let me know what you think of this fine mess Sesshoumaru got himself into.

Nacris


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…But I can still dream cant I? :P

Chapter 4

Flashes

Sesshoumaru awoke the next morning clearly. The first sight he saw was Kagome's sleeping profile. Her small, cutely shaped nose, soft looking pink lips and long lashes. He studied her face realizing she was a very attractive girl at least. And now she was a youkai so that solved the problem of her being human. Of course her powers was one more thing to train her on. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he noticed he had both arms. Amazed he flexed his left hand, watching the muscles along his arm react. He turned and looked at Kagome in silent questioning.

"It happened in the middle of the night." A voice said softly from his right. Glancing up he saw Lenya still sitting at her post. He nodded and got out of the bed. He quickly adorned his clothing and headed out of the room, towards the hot springs to bathe. Lenya relaxed back into her chair and waited for the Miko to wake.

Sesshoumaru quickly undressed as he entered the hot springs and threw his clothes in a heap. Slowly he sank into the hot water, relaxing the tension in his muscles. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift.

Back in her bedroom Kagome slowly opened her eyes feeling groggy. She stared at the ceiling wondering why she could make out so much detail on the high surface. She also wondered why there was an herbal smell in the air. It wasn't like someone had been working with herbs. There was a distinct difference that told her this was a person. Totally confused she turned to look to her right and sitting on a chair watching her was Lenya. Kagome smiled in greeting before pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Does Sesshoumaru want me for something? Is that why you're here?" She asked the deer youkai softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Lenya smiled and shook her head.

"He wants you to rest and recover." She said, standing up and ringing for a servant. A few moments later a maid entered the room carrying a tray laden with food. Kagome stood, eyeing the tray with hungry eyes. Even before the lid was lifted she could smell baked fish, rice and fruit. Once more she was struck by surprise at how acute her senses were. She shrugged it off as she moved towards the small table. When she went to reach for a piece of fruit is when she noticed something different. Her hand had 2 red streaks on it. Lifting up her sleeve she discovered two more on her forearm. She looked at her fingertips and saw deadly sharp claws. She jumped up from the table in shock.

"Lenya! What happened to me?!" She cried out still inspecting her body with urgency. Lenya chuckled softly to herself before holding up the Sacred Jewel.

"Your jewel changed you into a youkai when Lord Sesshoumaru put a claim on you." She said while handing the jewel back to Kagome. Kagome gave her a confused look while she strung the jewel around her neck.

"Put a claim on me? What does that mean?" She asked looking totally confused. Lenya sighed and gestured that Kagome should eat. Kagome sat down and began to her lunch while Lenya sat across from her.

"Yesterday the exiled Prince Inuyasha made a challenge against my Lords honor. In his rage he claimed you as his own. You are now a member of his pack alone and he is your alpha male. Lord Sesshoumaru will explain more at dinner though." She said as she walked over to the wardrobe and began picking out a kimono and Obi for Kagome. Lenya sighed and busied herself more than necessary with the picking of clothing. She could practically hear the protest and demand for more information from her Mistress. Turning around she held out a cream colored kimono with brown dragons on it. The obi was black.

Kagome sighed and finished her lunch before being ushered into a hot bath. She enjoyed the hot water as long as she was able to before Lenya came back telling her she had to get ready. Once she was dressed she allowed Lenya to fuss over her hair, pinning part of it up in elegant swirls with fancy matching clips. Once ready, Lenya led her downstairs to a large library. She quickly excused herself saying Sesshoumaru would be there soon. Kagome stared around at the scrolls that adorned the walls, all organized into neat little cubbyholes. One subject spotted her eyes. Going over to the wall she found a section on Mikos. She pulled out a scroll and began to skim over it curious. She was surprised demons knew so much about the training of a miko. The scroll was able to tell her things she hadn't learned yet.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall towards the library deep in thought. He had no idea how the Miko would react to his claim on her. She didn't seem to like it when Kouga called her 'his woman' so the idea of her being claimed without her permission didn't seem to sit well with her. He gave an uncharacteristic sigh. Whenever he went into battle he always had some idea of how his enemy would act. This was totally different. Not only did he not know her reaction but he also couldn't kill her if she didn't take it well. He paused outside the door, feeling a strange energy from within. Completely bewildered he entered the library to find the Miko using her priestess powers to levitate objects inside the room. In her hands she held one of the many scroll in his possession. He watched for a moment, noting her abilities and the fact that she took it on herself to teach herself things from the texts. A brief surge of relief went through him, knowing that he didn't have to worry about her priestess powers. He despised the thought of bringing a priestess here to teach her.

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed the demon lord standing before her. She carefully set the objects down where they had come from and ended the spell. She gave Sesshoumaru a small smile as she watched him walk across the room to the large marble desk and leaned his lower back against it, watching her with his cool golden eyes.

"Miko, what has Lenya told you about the mark I gave you?" He asked after a moment of consideration, still watching her carefully.

"She said it means I'm a part of your pack now. She said it was like putting a claim on me and that you would explain more." Kagome answered. He gave her an affirmative nod. He really had wanted to wait until dinner to do this, hoping the presence of Rin might make her not freak out. However he was hoping that if she did freak out she would have time to vent before dinner and that Rin would be able to distract her for the rest of the evening.

"Miko, the mark I gave you means that in a basic sense. There is much more to it though. Lenya explained the whelps challenge against my honor?" He asked. He waited for her to nod before continuing. "In the demon world honor to a high ranking member such as myself is extremely important. If one does not have honor one cannot be a just and valiant leader. We might not care much for humans but as a leader I do protect my own. The human samurai's got their belief of death before dishonor from high-ranking demons. I have granted many of my vassals a clean, honorable death because they were on the verge of dishonor. Now, what Inuyasha did yesterday was very dishonorable. It showed once again he is not worthy of having the blood of our father flow through his veins." Kagome giving a small gasp of surprise interrupted him.

"So that's why you try to kill him? So he can have an honorable death instead of continuing to live in dishonor?" She asked surprised. Sesshoumaru paused before answered and watched her carefully for a moment. He was surprised himself that she was wise enough to see the motivation for his actions. In the end he gave a single nod and said, "That is correct."

"Now Miko, what I did yesterday was a disgrace, a _dishonor_ if there ever was one. I am not supposed to do something of that nature without the female's willingness. You were not willing. I took you by force. The mark I gave you…. claims you as my mate." He said quietly watching for her reaction.

Kagome blinked several times as she digested the new and shocking information. She'd been around Sango and Miroku long enough to know that a mate in the demon world was the same thing as a husband or wife in the human world. So she was married….to Sesshoumaru. Her mind seemed to have gone oddly blank as she thought it over. Her eyes slowly fell to the floor as she felt a tight knot form in her stomach. Some unknown emotions screamed at her. She wanted to cry, run and purify Sesshoumaru all at once. 'Its not fair!' She thought, 'I'm supposed to be with someone I love! Someone of my choosing! I don't want Sesshoumaru.' Tears blurred her vision of the elegant marble flooring.

Sesshoumaru watched the young Miko with carefully guarded eyes. Smelling her tears he bit back a sigh and straightened up and approached the Miko cautiously. Coming to a halt in front of her he noticed how petite she was in comparison to himself. For a split second a surge of protectiveness went through him before he forced the feeling to pass.

"Miko, the mark cannot be undone. However I will not force you into anything you do not want. I have dishonored myself by acting rashly." He pulled Tokijin from the sash at his waist and held the sword out to her. Kneeling in front of her he held the blade up. "If you want vengeance for my actions than take it." He said, his voice was soft but cold. Kagome looked up, startled by his actions. She met his eyes and stared for a long moment in indecision. Her gaze dropped from his cool golden eyes to the gleaming weapon in his hands. Her hand suddenly flew out but not towards the sword. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise as he felt a mild stinging sensation across his cheek. He gazed up at Kagome, pondering her actions. The woman actually had the audacity to strike him.

"If what you did was so dishonorable that you should right your wrongs instead of offering your life." She hissed at him. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and slid the sword neatly into the sash.

"Regardless of what wrongs I have committed you will not do that again Miko." He said coldly before striding from the room. Kagome stared at the spot where he was standing.

Kagome made her way out to the gardens that surrounded the castle. Spotting a Sakura tree in a secluded area she headed for it and sat among the upraised roots. Bitter, angry tears began to pour down her cheeks. She didn't want this at all. A feeling of helplessness enveloped Kagome as she pondered over her fate. Her tears slowly ran dry as she drifted off into a troubled sleep. The feeling of helplessness remained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can't catch me!" The young human girl yelled the fox behind her. Shippo smirked and chased after Rin. While he ran he glanced up at the large castle. He wondered what Kagome was doing right now. He'd been woken up first thing in the morning to find two large brown eyes watching him. He was ushered into lessons with the young girl. Now that the lessons were done Rin had wanted to play outside. Shippo had only gone because a woman named Lenya had told him that Kagome needed some time alone.

Shippo glanced at the deer youkai watching them out of the corner of his eye as he chased to human girl. She'd explained to Shippo and Rin that Kagome had been attacked but she'd gotten so scared that her mind made her forget what happened to her. They were not to bring up her attack in front of her. Shippo sighed and tagged Rin before darting off in another direction, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness surrounded her as she ran. Kagome briefly wondered exactly what she was running from. It was too dark to see behind her. A light flared in front of her. So bright that it hurt her eyes. She ran towards it, wondering where it was coming from.

The light suddenly flared into a bright and crackling campfire. Kagome suddenly wasn't running either. She was laying on her back beside it. Watching the flames rise from the wood. It was peaceful to watch.

Voices and shouts invaded the serenity of the fire. She could hear men, shouting. Something about having fun with someone. She wondered what they could mean for a moment before pushing it away to return her attention to the flames. Just as she felt the peacefulness return she felt a terrible pain, a tear and burning type pain. She could hear herself screaming but wondered why. It was just a dream.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the dojo to train after his discussion with Kagome. He pondered the Miko. As he thought back to all the times he had encountered her he realized she possessed many traits he valued. She was brave, having faced him in his father's tomb despite being a mere human. He'd more than witnessed his share of her loyalty to his idiot half brother. Despite her strange green and white clothing she was well educated. Not to mention she was a priestess. Her spiritual powers would be one more thing that could strike fear in any would be enemies. Not to mention she was very defensive of Shippo, her adoptive son. Although young, she had all the makings of a good mother.

Sesshoumaru paused listening to the children playing in the garden. He could hear Rin laughing with delight. He put his weapons back thinking deeply. Rin had never complained about lacking a playmate but now she had one he could see that it was a mistake not having anyone for her to play with that was her own age. She had Lenya, who loved the girl dearly, but Shippo was a child. He found himself wondering about how Kagome would take the girl. Would she adopt her as she had done Shippo?

As he was heading to the spring he felt a tremor run up his spine. He could feel fear that had nothing to do with himself. It must be part of the bond he shared with Kagome. Darting forward he followed her scent wondering just what she had to be afraid of in his castle grounds. He noticed the fleet footed deer following him, slightly behind. She had no doubt caught the bitter scent of fear mixed with Kagome's natural scent.

Sesshoumaru came to a halt at the foot of a Sakura tree. Kagome lay sleeping but it was clear it was not a peaceful sleep. She trashed and clawed, her voice cried out in fear. Sesshoumaru knew instantly what she was dreaming about. Kneeling down he reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Gently, lest you scare her more." He heard the deer whisper before slipping back into the shadows. Sesshoumaru hesitated. He didn't exactly have experience with being gentle. He watched her for a moment before soothing back a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. She stiffened and cried out at his touch. Sesshoumaru bit back a growl and picked up the fallen girl. One clawed hand held the back of her head and the other was around her slim waist.

"Kagome." He said firmly. His golden eyes darkened as she refused to wake. He was about to shake her but movement at the corner of his eye caught his eye. Lenya was waving at him. She pointed to him than hugged herself than pointed to Kagome. Sesshoumaru scoffed. She wanted him to hug Kagome awake?! Like that would work. But then again Lenya was female. She knew the mind of a woman better than he did. He jerked his head clearly telling her to get lost. She smirked and darted off leaving a very frustrated Sesshoumaru. He forced himself to calm down as he sat down at the base of the tree and laid Kagome in his lap. He gave her shoulders a small shake, calling her name.

After several long moments she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He stared at her, glad that she was awake again. Without warning she flung her face into his chest, sobbing. Sesshoumaru was at loss with what to do. He was glad at any rate that he did not have his armor on. He would be the laughing stock at the next youkai meeting if they heard his mate impaled herself on it. He usually just gave Rin a pat on the head but that could hardly suffice in this circumstance. He wove his arms around her and let her cry.

"There is no need to fear dreams Kagome. They are not real." He said in a low voice. Kagome did not respond but continued to sob. Scooping up her small body he rose to his feet and carried her to the castle to her room. As he neared her rooms she broke the silence between them.

"I don't want to be alone. Can I stay with you?" She said barely above a whisper. Sesshoumaru was about to tell her to stay in her own rooms but thought better of it after hearing her broken tone. He walked past her rooms to his own and opened the door and headed inside. He set her on her feet and circled in behind her, undoing the elegant silk material of her kimono. Her cheeks flushed pink in maidenly innocence, reminding him vividly of her attack. As soon as her kimono was undone enough for her to manage on her own he crossed the room and disappeared behind a screen. She hurriedly pulled the silk from her body and hopped into bed just as he came back into view wearing nothing but loose white pants. He extinguished the candles and lay down in bed beside her. She immediately molded to his side, trembling slightly.

"You are safe Kagome. I'll not let anyone harm my mate." He said as he leaned his back and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled slightly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and watched the sleeping Miko. He could feel the desire to take his chosen beginning again. He focused on his breathing, keeping it even. Sesshoumaru wove and arm around Kagome and pulled her closer, taking in the scent of her hair and skin. Nuzzling his face into her neck he calmed his instincts for the moment and drifted off.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in my updates. The last few years of gotten very hectic for me. Between working full time, having a baby and trying to squeeze a new college course in there isn't any time for anything T.T I hope to get back in the grove of writing now that things, for the moment, seem to be settling down. Review please and constructive criticism only. :D

*Nacris*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duties

Golden eyes scanned the large, elegant room as the sun peeked over the horizon in the distance. Occasionally they flickered down to the raven-haired miko lying cuddled up to him still fast asleep. His pointed ears perked as he could hear the servants moving around for their daily duties. Being careful not to wake his mate as he slid out of bed and began dressing. He needed to get ready; today he left for a meeting in the Northern lands. He glanced at the miko as he gathered his papers up and filed them neatly. He pondered if he should bring her. This alliance had been in debate for several months now. All that was left was the signing of papers. There was really no need to bring Kagome, but she needed to be introduced to the youkai lords and ladies and he could think of no one better to start her off with than the rulers of the Northern lands. The northern lord was known for his generosity and kindness. She was bound to get along with him and his mate. Stepping out the room he flagged down a servant and told them to pack a traveling trunk for Kagome.

Kagome awoke to a door closing softly. Rolling over she took in the scent of the bed. Smiling she realized she must be in Sesshoumaru's bed still. She hadn't expected him to leave her there. She rolled over feeling the smooth silk glide across her exposed skin. He cheeks turned red as she realized she was wearing nothing but the soft pink bra and panties all night. With Sesshoumaru. In the same bed. Her cheeks sprung into flames at the last thought. Hearing the door begin to move she yanked the sheet up to her chest.

The white clad form of her mate stepped into the room, holding several scrolls in his hands. Kagome watched him move around the room gathering up his swords and armor. She kept the sheet clutched to her chest and was just relaxing when he spoke.

"Your attempts at modesty are in vain. I saw all of you but what was covered by those strange garments last night." He said as he strapped his swords to his waist. Kagome's cheeks flared bright red again.

"I had the blankets on! What did you do? Look when I had fallen asleep?" She shot back in an angry tone. Sesshoumaru paused in strapping his armor on and watched the Miko for a long moment.

"You think me a pervert. You are mistaken. You do move in your sleep Kagome. You exposed yourself to me." He said coldly before finishing with his armor and heading to the door. "The servants have packed for you. Be ready to leave the castle in one hour." He said as he slid open the door and left.

Kagome settled back into the bed and stared at the ceiling angrily. "Pompous jerk. How did I get stuck with him?" She wondered. She leaned her head back into the soft pillows and fully intended to nap just to piss Sesshoumaru off when she remembered her dreams from the day before. "They felt so real…" She whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, summoning up the frightening images that had plagued her sleep. She could see the flames flickering in the dark. But she was laying on her back beside them. She could feel pressure on her wrists and thighs but didn't know why. She could feel the pain that she felt the day before in her dreams. Trying to reconstruct her dream was proving pointless now it seemed, nothing new revealed itself.

Kagome gave up after a few moments and dragged herself out of bed and began dressing. Finding a pretty sky blue kimono decorated with cherry blossoms and a lavender obi she laid it out and tried to get dressed. Finding that the kimono was impossible to put on by herself she decided to call for a servant. The few seconds her head was stuck out the door she glanced down at the end of the hall and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru and Lenya having a serious conversation in whispers. Sesshoumaru was holding what looked and smelt like a package of strange tea. Her sensitive ears picked up a few lines of their conversation.

"I want this to be drunk as an extra precaution. If anyone else would defy me like this, their corpse would be found outside the castle walls within the hour. You will make sure she gets this. I don't want a child born from what happened." He said coldly. Lenya crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Even if she had indeed conceived, a child could not survive the change. I cannot detect even the faintest scent of pregnancy on her." Kagome listened intently, or tried but the arrival of the servant forced her back into the room so she could get dressed.

Kagome stood in the center of the room while the servant got the kimono on her. She sighed deeply. She wasn't sure how she should feel. It was obvious to her that Sesshoumaru had a mistress on the side and he didn't want her to get pregnant. Kagome felt a bit hurt that he never even mentioned it. She was after all his wife. What did he do, spend the night with her to shut her up and than run off for a quickie in the morning with this unnamed woman? She stared at the floor lost in thought as the servant quickly wrapped the elegant silk material around her body. Kagome sent the servant away and sat in front of a vanity. She carefully braided strips of her hair and pinned it into elegant swirls with light pink clips. Just as she finished the door opened and Sesshoumaru stood there.

"Come Kagome. We need to be on our way." He said watching her stand and make her way to him. He noted the slight distressed look she wore. He chose to ignore it for the moment as the walked down the hall out to the courtyard. He was pleased with her wardrobe choices as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her. She chose a very simple kimono and a nice hairstyle but on her it was very elegant. He liked simple and elegant things. Ah-Un stood waiting fully saddled. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up onto the saddle before climbing on behind her. Without a word Sesshoumaru dug his heel lightly into the dragon's side and immediately the beast took the air, flying northward. They had been flying for about an hour when Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"You are distressed. Why?" He asked softly. Kagome fidgeted on the saddle in front of him. She hesitated, feeling his warm arms around her sides and belly as he held the reins.

"I heard you and Lenya talking while I was getting ready. I didn't mean to but I was looking for a servant." She said softly. She stopped as she felt the muscles in his arms tense. His whole body seemed to grow tense at her words. It was a very subtle change she noticed but it was there nonetheless. "I…was wondering….if…you have someone on the side. An-another woman?" She asked her voice shaking. Sesshoumaru froze. Honestly if didn't have such self-control he could have laughed. He had been worried she remembered more of what happened to her. But she was worried about him having a mistress.

"No Kagome. I do not have a mistress. It is dishonorable to look beyond my mate for pleasures of the flesh. However our relationship is for political reasons only. I will never expect that from you." He said in an even tone, keeping his face straight ahead. Kagome nodded in understanding but couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks at the topic conversation. Sesshoumaru shifted slightly behind her. He was uncomfortable at her obvious innocence when he could vividly remember how he found her.

Changing the subject he spent the rest of the long flight instructing her on how to behave as a youkai lady. From how to speak and when, to how she should be sitting next to him and such things. Nearing the end of the flight he told her of the importance of the alliance. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the extent of her education. She had no difficulty understanding anything. Satisfied that she knew the basis of everything important he allowed her to doze for the last hour, waking her a few minutes before landing to make sure she was presentable. He steered the dragon lower into a courtyard while Kagome fussed over her hair.

Once landed, he stepped off the dragon onto the stone courtyard and turned to assist Kagome in getting off the dragon. Smiling she took his hand and stepped down with much more grace than he expected. She caught the look of pride he gave her and smiled at him return.

Standing near the vast double doors into the large palace was obviously the Lord and Lady of the North. Kagome was delighted to see they were rabbit youkai. Kagome smiled kindly as Sesshoumaru introduced her to their hosts. The pair of rabbit youkai concealed their shock as to who the beautiful young youkai was to Sesshoumaru. Once the formalities had been dealt with the couple led their guests into the large palace and down a hallway. Gesturing to the door in front the Lord smiled, "This is the suite we have prepared for you. Please rest yourselves this evening. We will continue with business in the morning. Sleep well." He said before bowing and leaving the couple. Kagome, with a huge grin on her face stepped into the room, amazed with its beauty.

Everything in the room was done with a light blue colour scheme. The bed sheets were blue silk, there was flowered screen to change behind, the furniture was all hardwood of fine craftsmanship and done in dark tones to accent the colour of the room. Kagome loved it. Overcome with a silly urge she threw herself on the bed, marveling how soft it was. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment amused by the childish antic of hers. Sesshoumaru removed his armor, placing it in the wardrobe provided and placed his swords near the bed. Kagome turned on her side to watch him move.

"Sesshoumaru? Tell me about yourself?" She asked softly, propping her head up with arm to better meet his golden gaze. Sesshoumaru paused in his actions, momentarily surprised although his face betrayed no emotion.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked. She shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Anything you with to share with me. I know very little about you and if we're going to make this relationship work I'd like to know more about my husband." She explained smiling as she watched him sit on his side of the bed. He appeared to be pondering her words as his golden eyes studied her face. Kagome blushed and looked away, making it look like she was examining the elegant room again. Those cool eyes made her self-conscious. She was surprised when Sesshoumaru lay on his back beside her with his arms behind his head.

"My mother was from the Southern lands and she was of nobility but not of the ruling family. She was betrothed to my father at the age of 4. It was a political mating, arranged by their parents. When my father became of age to take a ruling position over his lands he consummated the mating and I was conceived. My mother and father never loved each other and over the course of time they began to take other lovers. It was dishonorable to each other but they were fine with it. It was sometime later that my father met Inuyasha's mother. My mother may not have loved my father but she was insanely jealous of his newest mistress. The reason she was different from the countless other women who shared my father's bed was simple. He loved Izayoi." Sesshoumaru paused seeing a question biting Kagome's tongue.

"Is it…uncommon for demons to love their partner?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Kagome. Love does not come into a relationship with most of m-our kind." He said. He wondered if she caught the correction. He had to remember that she was now a full-blooded demon, no longer a drop of human blood in her. "Most demons chose a mate for power. We are drawn to those who are powerful and healthy. In other words those who would bear strong, healthy offspring. If you had been born like you are now you would be well sought after. You have vast amounts of power within you and you are very healthy. I doubt you would have lived this long without having a mate." He paused watching a pink blush spread across her cheeks. He began to speak again, "My mother's breaking point was when she learned that Izayoi was with child. She feared that a half-breed child might threaten my position of next in line for ruling the western lands. While I was my father's only child I was the only heir. But if another child, another heir, were to come into effect there might be competition for the throne. She tried to attack Izayoi but failed. The guards hired to protect Izayoi killed her. In due time Inuyasha was born and my father killed.

"What about your childhood?" Kagome asked.

"At the age of 5 I started being trained. Not all of my training was physical. It was also skills needed to rule. Training was hard, especially for a child. I admit I resented much of it at the time but I have come to understand it was necessary." He explained. Kagome frowned. "What troubles you?"

"It seems wrong. To take away your childhood like that. You should have been a normal kid. Having friends to play with and that stuff should have waited until you were older, especially since your immortal. Time isn't exactly pressing." She said. Sesshoumaru pondered her words wondering how exactly things worked in her time.

"Children are granted time to…play? With these…friends?" He asked. Kagome nodded smiling.

"Of course. The only time people expect you to start acting responsibly is when you're getting close to being an adult. And even that age is different in my time. Human's marry and have kids here at early ages like 14. In my time a lot of people don't consider having kids till in their 20's. It was kind of a cultural shock when I first got here and saw girls younger than me being married and having kids." She explained. Sesshoumaru watched her as she talked. He had trouble believing how much humans appeared to change.

Kagome lounged out beside him and they talked until late that night about the wonders of her time.

Back in the western lands there was much dissatisfaction. Kagome's friends had been angry over being kept away the previous day. Lenya had insisted that Kagome needed peace and quiet to rest from the marking and her rape. The only problem was that Sesshoumaru had declared that they needed to leave by noon. That meant that they didn't get to see Kagome at all. Lenya had taken pity on them and had allowed them to stay longer but now Kagome had left for the northern lands with Sesshoumaru. Feeling out of sorts they gathered in Inuyasha's room to discuss the next option.

"Kagome has duties as Lady of the western lands. We can't expect her to stay with us in light of this new situation." Miroku said crossing his arms. "Kagome was best at sensing the jewel shards but I guess we're going to have to make due without her."

"Can't you sense the shards Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes but Kagome has much more power than I do. She is much more sensitive to them than I am. It would be easy for me to miss shards that she would have felt." He explained sighing.

"Damn…it's just like Kagome to make things more complicated." Inuyasha said but for once he left out his condescending tone. The others watched him for a moment noting his downcast look and drooping ears.

"Cheer up Inuyasha. Things will work out. They always have before." Sango said. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and moved to the window his bad mood returning. Sango and Miroku sighed.

The next morning Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen when Kagome awoke. She stretched and got up wrapping herself in a loose and overly large robe before wandering around the room. A soft knock and opening of the door startled her out of her thoughts. She was surprised to see Lenya.

"How did you get here?" She cried in surprise. Lenya laughed and explained that deer youkai have quicker traveling methods than Inu youkai, but it would not do for her arrive before her lord so she waited until they had arrived before setting out. While she explained a servant came in bearing a tray of breakfast for her. Kagome sat down to eat. The food was delicious but she noticed the tea they served with the meal was odd. It had a slightly bitter taste to it. Kagome drank it nonetheless. For all she knew it was a popular variety of tea in the north and she need to get used to it. Plus she was worried if she complained about it she would offend her host.

Lenya smiled softly as she watched Kagome drink her special tea. She rang for a servant to collect Kagome's dishes and excused herself. She walked down the halls following her nose as she searched for her lord. She found him out in the gardens watching the wind move through the flowers and trees.

"She drank the entire dosage my lord." She informed him. He answered with a single nod. Looking around Lenya made certain they were alone.

"Sesshoumaru, this is really unnecessary. She will not be pregnant from the rape. Of that I am sure." She said stepping close to him. She noted the sharpness in his eyes as he looked at her but continued anyways. "Her entire body underwent a drastic change. What unborn human child could survive that?" She asked.

"Lenya, I have always valued your insight and wisdom but you will cease this constant questioning of my decision. Kagome is my mate and I will deal with her as I see fit." He replied to her. Lenya clenched her jaw and looked out across the garden.

"It's getting harder to resist, isn't it?" She finally asked after several long moments. "You're not sleeping much anymore." A rare sigh escaped her companion.

"Yes. I know not how much longer I resist the pull of the mark." He answered. Lenya tapped her chin, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Perhaps you should visit Masako. She would probably be able to help you." She said ignoring the way Sesshoumaru turned on her, grabbing her arm violently.

"I told you never to speak of her again!" He snarled at her. His fury was not helped by Lenya continuing to seem oblivious to his reaction.

'There is not need to be like Sesshoumaru. She never did anything to you. Simply gave your father bad advice." She said, patting his arm. It's not as though you could end up in the same situation by her advice." Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip on her arm and resumed his cold manner.

"We will discuss this later Lenya. Right now I have a meeting to get to." He said as he turned on his heel and headed back into the Northern palace to fetch his mate and make the meeting. Lenya watched with a smile. Heading over to the stables she found Jaken attending to Ah-Un.

"Jaken I need you to do something for me. Don't bring up the past, or make objections. I believe Sesshoumaru needs our help. Go and fetch Masako and have her waiting at the western palace for when Sesshoumaru arrives home tomorrow." She said. When Jaken pales and hesitates she adds, 'I will deal with Sesshoumaru. Now go."

A/N: And that's it for now. Hopefully I'll be back soon with the next chapter. I really seem to be into this fic again for the moment so hopefully my muse sticks around long enough to finish it. Please review and lemme know what you think. And please please please be constructive!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Masako

A/N: When the first word in a sentence has been made bold that means change of scene.

Kagome had just finished putting the finishing touches on her hair when the door opened and Sesshoumaru made his way inside the room. Setting down her brush she smiled at her mate before taking his offered arm.

"We are needed to go over the agreement now." He said as he led her down the elegant hallways of the northern palace. "Normally just myself would be needed but since we are mated I would like for you to sign as well. It makes our relationship all the more official."

They entered a lavish two-story study. There were several shelves that held books and scrolls. A large desk sat off to the side while a table to seat as many as 20 stood in the center of the room. The Northern lord, Kei was already seated at the head of the table. He stood as Kagome and Sesshoumaru approached.

"Ah Lady Kagome, I'd like to formally greet you as the new Lady of the West. I hope your stay has been comfortable with us. "He said smiling to her. She returned his smile.

"Of course it has! You have such a beautiful home." She answered. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat pointedly. They were not here for small talk.

Kei gestured to the many papers on the table as he took his seat.

"I drew up the papers last night that make us officially allies. If there are any terms other than coming to each other's aid in wartime or establishing basic trade routes, I've left room for it to be filled in." He explained.

Kagome stared at the amount of papers in front of her wondering how sore her hand would be from having to sign her name that many times.

**Jaken** crept into the dank, dark cave slowly. The smell of musty water reached his nose and he curled it in distaste.

"Masako?" He called into the darkness. A steady drip of water answered his call. His little eyes continued to search the dark with no luck.

"Now there is a voice I haven't heard in a long time." A feminine voice said from the darkness causing Jaken to jump in surprise. He quickly turned to see a ball of fire form in midair, illuminating the beautiful women standing behind it. She had waist long hair in such a dark shade of red it looked black in the dim lighting. Bright green eyes stared out from under thick lashes. A slash of purple decorated her eyelids. Jaken held his ground in front of her.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru has need of your skills. I am here to take you back to the western palace." He stated. The woman merely looked amused.

"So he thinks I am a vassal of his to be ordered around does he? Well, I hate to disappoint but I'm not sure I am willing to help him out after our last parting." She said. Jaken glared.

"You have been allowed to roam free, doing what you please because of the graciousness of my lord. He has need of you and you will aid him or you can try and find a place in the other lands. If I recall you are still exiled from them" He said determinedly. Masako watched the toad for a moment before lighting the cave with more balls of fire.

The cave was a lot larger than it appeared and nowhere near as decrepit as it first seemed. There was a large bed, stacks of bookshelves that reach the high ceiling, many tables with alchemical ingredients strewn about, cauldrons as well as many potted plants. The floor was dry and covered in a colorful area rug. An underground stream lay under the rock floor of the cave and Masako had cut through the rock to reach it in the far corner of the room. She moved around the cave now, gathering books and scrolls and some of the alchemical ingredients. She placed all these items neatly in a trunk before adding several changes of clothing. She securely closed the trunk and headed out of the cave. Jaken followed and mounted Ah-Un while she tied her trunk to the dragon. Once they were safety on, Jaken had the dragon head to the western palace.

**Kagome** rubbed her aching hand. Finally all the papers were signed and filled out properly. She signed her name more times than she felt was necessary. Kei and his mate Akiko were pleasant, charming hosts. Once the paperwork was done they had lunch brought in. As lunch was nearing its end Akiko suggested Kagome visit the nearby market town. Kagome was delighted with the suggestion but Sesshoumaru merely looked annoyed. So once it was polite to do so Kagome proceeded to drag her mate out of the palace in hopes to find this market town.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye as he led her in the correct direction. She seemed genuinely excited to go see the market town. He noticed Lenya following with a particularly smug look on her face and noted she was up to no good…again. He was sure he would be furious with her before long.

Upon entering the market town Sesshoumaru was grateful that most of the residents were demon. It meant that the village did not reek the way most human settlements did. Demons generally had much better hygiene than humans. The residents of the town recognized him and dropped what they were doing to bow to him and his mate. Once respect was showed they went back to their business. One demon in particular approached and asked if they needed anything in particular. Kagome was pleasant as she explained they were visiting and she would just like to look around.

Kagome went through the market town with interest. There were so many things to see. She knew she could spend a fortune here. Stopping at a stall she examined several hair accessories and sighed at how pretty they were. She was about to put them back when the cool voice of her mate interrupted her.

"If you want those get them." He said looking at the clips in her hands. Kagome flushed a little and mumbled that she didn't have money. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "We are visiting nobility. Take what you will and Kei will see to it that a final total is sent to me." He said.

"Wow…I get to go shopping with your money?" Kagome asked surprised. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You are my mate. If you wish to purchase something for yourself you have the freedom to do so." He said. He took the clips from her hand and handed to the person running the stall. They proceeded to wrap them up. Sesshoumaru watch as Kagome wandered through the market town buying here and there. She didn't buy a lot, mostly just a few things for her appearance and a few items to personalize her room. She didn't seem to be a big spender for which Sesshoumaru was grateful. His mother had been one who could spend ridiculous amounts of money and not be happy.

"Just a moment, I'd like to go in here. And Kagome should see this store." Lenya called to them. Sesshoumaru noted that Lenya was standing in front of an actual building devoted to simply selling their goods. That was rare in this time. Most people selling ran simple stalls but this person was wealthy enough to have a building made for selling. Lenya went in followed by Kagome. Sesshoumaru went in and noted that the store was devoted entirely to kimonos. Lenya loved collecting kimonos from the different regions of Japan. He settled himself near the door and watched as Lenya and Kagome proceeded to go through the kimonos in the store.

An hour later the girls had narrowed their choice down to two kimonos. They seemed to be debating about which one looked best on Lenya. Sesshoumaru's patience was growing alarmingly thin with the girls. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they picked one. While Lenya had it wrapped up he noticed Kagome staring at a kimono that he hadn't seen before than. It was a breathtaking landscape. A tall mountain, clouds, fields and sky were painted beautifully. He could tell Kagome wanted it but would not get it. He knew it was extremely expensive just by looking at it.

"Kagome let us return to the palace." He said as he pulled her from the shop. Just before he stepped out to join her he looked back at Lenya and nodded to the kimono. She smiled and turned to the shopkeeper. Satisfied Sesshoumaru summoned his demon cloud and took Kagome back to the Northern palace.

**Lenya** arrived back at the palace about an hour later to find Kagome waiting for her.

"Is there something I can do for you Lady Kagome?" She asked politely. She noticed Kagome looked a little nervous and embarrassed.

"You must know a lot about demon mating right? I mean you are a demon." Kagome said. Lenya nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow her to her room. Once there, Lenya sat down at the small table.

"Yes I have extensive knowledge of demon mating rituals. Some vary with the species, others with the area they live. What do you need to know?" She asked feeling like she already knew where the conversation was heading.

"Well…I've been feeling a bit funny. I noticed it yesterday and its even worse today. Its Sesshoumaru…I just…I don't know. I can't stop looking at him. I can't stop thinking about him. Last night we had to sleep in the same bed and I was dreaming…about…you know…that….with him." She said looking like she might die of embarrassment. Lenya sighed.

"That is normal Kagome. It is all part of being mated to Sesshoumaru. Usually marks are placed on mates during the throes of passion. Sometimes marks are placed on each other before. Usually that happens in an arranged mating if both the male and female are of age. If marking is done prior to any physically activity it creates an enormous amount of desire for the chosen one. It is to help ensure that an arranged mating is consummated. Now I know Sesshoumaru told you that he doesn't expect that from you so you just have to deal with the desire your body has to be joined with him physically." She explained. Kagome's face reddened.

"So I am basically going to want him for the rest of my life?" She asked sighing. She straightened up, 'Wait a second, does Sesshoumaru also feel this or is it just me?"

"He feels the pull the towards you. He feels the urge to consummate his mark with you. Sesshoumaru has great self-control, however I would not push him. He is not perfect. Unnecessary temptations are not advised." Lenya replied seriously. "Now if that is all you needed to know I suggest you return to your rooms for dinner and go to bed early. We'll be returning home tomorrow so you'll need to be up and presentable early."

Kagome nodded and headed out the door and to her room. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru there, already lounging on the bed as he waited for dinner to be brought to the room. Kagome smiled at him a little awkwardly as she made her way into the room. She was nervous as she tried to think of something to say but her mind was drawing a blank. Her eyes caught the door leading off to the side.

"I'm…uh…going to take a bath while we wait for dinner." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded not taking his golden eyes from her. She quickly went behind the screen to change out of her kimono. She struggled trying to unto the intricate knots and ties on her outfit. Fuming she stared at the beautiful robe and her claws. She would tear the robe to bits if it meant that she didn't ask Sesshoumaru help with getting undressed. She was still glaring at the silk that covered her body when two large, pale hands took over undoing the fabric from her. Kagome felt her cheeks flush as layer by layer he unwrapped the silk from her body. Soon she was left standing in the thin under robe. She shivered as the cool air from the room flowed effortlessly through her clothing. She could feel his hands lingering on her hips.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru…for everything. Not just this. I am….happy with you. A lot happier than I have been recently." She whispered. Sesshoumaru paused before leaning his head down running his nose along the exposed skin of the side of her neck and shoulder.

"It is said to be a good thing to have a happy mate." He said. When she nodded he turned her around to face him. "I admit I am pleased with my choice thus far." With that he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Conscious thought disappeared for Kagome. She'd spent countless hours dreaming of her first kiss and this was infinitely better. His lips, soft and firm were skilled enough that she couldn't string two words together. She could feel his hand on her cheek, holding her face in place. She threw her arms around his neck, hoping to bring him closer to her. He _acquiesced_her desire by moving his hand to the back of her head to tangle in the raven locks of hair. His other hand moved to the back of her thigh. Bending down slightly he lifted her in one hand and sat her on the small dresser that held bathing supplies. He leaned into her, holding her leg so it was around his hip. Kagome gasped into the kiss feeling something firm press against her core. Her hands gripped his sides as she struggled to pull him closer. So caught up in the passion she didn't even notice he had undone the under robe to trail his tongue along the exposed skin. His skilled hand had released her head and began to tease her soft breasts when a he felt something change in his mate.

Kagome went from lustful and in the moment with Sesshoumaru to suddenly very afraid. Flashes of strange men, a campfire, pain and screaming came to her at alarming speed. She screamed, tears running down her cheeks as she was bombarded with a mass of images and feelings that made no sense.

Sesshoumaru stared in shock at his mate. One moment she was enjoying his attention now she was screaming, crying and pretty near convulsing. He let out a feral roar that he knew would bring Lenya. Holding Kagome he laid her on the bed and tried to hold her still. Lenya arrived, pale and wide-eyed as she stared at Kagome. She grabbed a scroll off the desk and broke apart the wood that held it together. She pried open Kagome's jaw and fit it between her teeth so wouldn't bite her own tongue off. Sesshoumaru and Lenya did their best to hold her down and keep her from being injured as she worked her way past of memories.

Kagome came to only to find Lenya and Sesshoumaru sitting on either side of the bed looking at her. Lenya looked worried; Sesshoumaru didn't have an expression on his face.

"W-what happened?" She asked. Lenya and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances.

"I'm not really sure. What do you remember Kagome." Lenya said gently. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not really sure…there were men but I don't know who they are. There was a campfire. It was nighttime. Someone was screaming…" She trailed off frowning as she tried to remember more.

"That's the attack that Sesshoumaru saved you from Kagome." Lenya whispered, stroking the Miko's hair, soothing her.

"But why can't I remember?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Because you are not ready to." Lenya said. "Rest now Kagome. We will be nearby." She said as pulled the blankets up for Kagome. Sesshoumaru shed his clothes and slipped into the bed next to her. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Lenya left the room.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I don't know what happened. That was really bad timing." She whispered.

"It was not your fault." He said after a long pause. He closed his eyes and said no more. Kagome rolled over and pulled the blankets tightly around her. It was clear he was frustrated by their interruption and she didn't know how to handle that. As Kagome stared at the wall she wondered how long it would take to fall asleep.

**Kei** was waiting for Lenya as she left Sesshoumaru's room wondering what had happened. He had heard Sesshoumaru's roar and was distressed that something may have happened to his guests.

"It was nothing caused by you or anyone in your lands." Lenya had said, hoping it would assure him. However, Kei was persistent. "My lord, the Lady Kagome has been through some trauma recently and it appears she has not fully recovered. Anything more than that you will have to talk to my lord about." Kei had taken that in for a moment before bidding her goodnight and heading back to his room.

**Sesshoumaru** got up around dawn. There was no need to stay in bed any longer. He had not slept all night long. Images of Kagome had danced behind his eyes every time he closed them. His touch had brought back flashes of her rape. He dressed and began gathering his things quietly so he wouldn't disturb her sleep. It had taken a good 2 hours for her to fall asleep. She was no doubt tired. Having finished gathering his things he gave the room one last look before grabbing Kagome's trunk and pulling out a kimono for her to wear. He hung it up for her to see before taking their belongings to get secured to Ah-Un. Jaken was having the dragon's saddle adjusted to accommodate the extra luggage and seemed generally more stressed than usual. He noticed Lenya standing near by with her arms crossed and an expression that said she was angry. Biting back a sigh he moved to stand near her.

"I need no lecture Lenya." He stated coldly while glancing down at her to show her he was in no mood. As usual she ignored his moods.

"Oh yes you do Sesshoumaru. She was raped…what a week ago? And here you are trying to rut with her! She isn't ready for this at all! Not in the least. You're lucky she just got random flashes and not her whole memory. Are you trying to traumatize that girl? Trying to make her fear men? She was raped Sesshoumaru. Raped. What happened to your honor? Trying to be with her physically without telling her? That's taking advantage of absent memories. It was low and cowardly. You want to sleep with her? That's fine, but at least tell her the truth so she can make an informed decision." She said angrily ignoring the now crimson stare of her lord.

To say that Sesshoumaru was angry was an understatement. He was beyond furious. However his fury was not so much with Lenya but with the truth behind her words. More importantly he did not want to admit that for a moment he had lost control of himself with Kagome. His desires for Kagome were getting out of hand.

Before long the luggage was packed onto Ah-Un and the group began to travel back to the western lands. Things were awkward with Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting on Ah-Un together. That discomfort made Lenya and Jaken unsettled as well. Lenya knew Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood and now sexually frustrated. She began to ponder how wise it was of her bring Masako back.

**Back** in the western palace, Inuyasha led his group into the woods away from the palace. He had been missing for most of the previous day, leaving before dawn and returning just in time for dinner. When asked where he had gone he had refused to answer. Now as afternoon was approaching he lured them out, promising that all secrets would be revealed. He was tense and edgy as he led them several miles away from his brother's palace. Finally he stopped in a particularly dense patch of forest. Little sunlight penetrated the forest canopy giving the area a look of twilight.

"Inuyasha, what is this about? Why have you led us here?" Miroku asked, taking in their surroundings.

"There are things that need to be explained. Things that happened the night Kagome was raped. Things you need to know and I am not great at explanations." He said. His normal cocky, attitude self was gone. This was a quiet and serious Inuyasha. It was a little unnerving. "The night Kagome was raped I was with Kikyo but it isn't what you think."

"How can it not be? You were with Kikyo. That explains enough." Sango said angrily. "If you hadn't run off with Kikyo than Kagome would have never gone looking for you and she never would have gotten raped." Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"I never denied that. But you don't understand. I wasn't with Kikyo….like that. Kikyo discovered something about Kagome that places her life in danger. Naraku targets people we care about. If he learned this truth he would go after Kagome. So we had to pretend that we were still in love, that we were together to keep Naraku's attention on Kikyo. Because of Onigumo's feelings for Kikyo it makes Naraku unable to kill Kikyo. As long as he believes that Kikyo is most precious to me he can't use her against me. Not the way he would try and get at Kagome." He explained. "That night when I was Kikyo. We were going over some things. Trying to sort out the best course of action. Kagome's presence was hidden from us. We knew someone was there but we couldn't tell who. I couldn't pick up a scent and Kikyo couldn't tell who it was. Kagome must have masked her presence so other demons couldn't find her. With someone there that was being so careful to keep hidden we assumed it was Naraku or one of his incarnations. We quickly went into a conversation we'd rehearsed to throw Naraku off. It basically said how much I loved Kikyo and how Kagome was nothing more than a shard detector" He stopped and looked up at his companions. They could see the pure anguish in his eyes. "I didn't know it was Kagome! You have to believe me!" He said.

"I believe you Inuyasha." Sango replied in a quiet tone. She could see the pain in Inuyasha and knew it was real. He really didn't know. "So why have you brought us here? You could have told us this in the palace." Inuyasha sighed.

"We've decided to tell you guys this truth that discovered about Kagome." He said. He turned to the forest and called, "You can come out now." Sango and Miroku stared as Kikyo emerged from the woods.

**Kagome** sighed in relief as the western palace came into view. She was glad to be home. She was glad to have the opportunity to put space between her and Sesshoumaru. She was glad they would have separate rooms now. She needed to think.

Upon landing she promptly got off the dragon and headed inside to her rooms. Once there she undressed and headed to the bath. Sinking into the hot water she finally allowed herself to relax.

Sesshoumaru glared at Lenya the moment they landed. He could smell that Lenya had defied him. Masako's scent was around the palace. Once on solid ground he grabbed Lenya by the throat.

"I told you not to involve her!" He all but growled. Lenya glared at him calmly despite her anger and her obvious diminishing ability to breath.

"You need help Sesshoumaru, whether you want to admit it or not." She struggled to rasp out. She gripped his hand, trying to pull the fingers off her windpipe. Just as her vision started to go dark she landed in a heap on the ground. Massaging her neck she watched the white figure disappear inside.

Sesshoumaru followed his nose and found the redheaded demon in the library. He watched her coldly for a long moment. Finally she turned and smiled at him.

"Sesshoumaru, it has been far too long." She said as she walked up to him. She stopped in front of him and her grin widened. "Don't tell me you're still mad about what happened to your father?" She asked. When she got no response she continued. "Well lets see if I can make it up to you" She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Sesshoumaru remained impassive throughout her affections but he couldn't help but remember the nights he has shared with this woman. They had been together for a quire a while during his younger years. Growing impatient he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from his body.

"Masako you are here because I need your skills as a witch. Nothing more, nothing less. You will be compensated. This is a business deal." He said watching her eyes become guarded. "I am mated to a woman who is unable to consummate our relationship at the moment. I need something to suppress the desire for her." Although she keeping her feelings under control he thought he might have seen the briefest flash of anger and hurt on her face. She turned away from him and looked out the window.

"So you have finally taken a mate." She paused. "Why is she unable to consummate?"

"She was human until very recently. She was raped as a human. She is the guardian of the jewel of four souls. It turned her into a demon when I marked her. The trauma of her rape has made her unable to accept physical union." Sesshoumaru replied. Masako was silent for a long time.

"I heard the keeper of the sacred jewel was a reincarnated priestess who runs around with your brother in a whore's outfit." She said in biting tones. She did not expect to find herself slammed into a wall painfully.

"You will keep those comments about my mate to yourself." He snarled in her ear. She whimpered in pain as his claws dug into her arms and her chest was held against the wall so tightly she couldn't breath. After a long moment the pressure alleviated. "Now can you do what I have asked of you or not?" She nodded silently. For a long moment neither of them moved.

"I miss you Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly. When she dared to look at him she found his face once again impassive.

"You will keep quiet about our past relations. You will not mention them to anyone, especially Kagome. She is in a delicate enough state as it is." He instructed calmly. Masako sighed and nodded.

"I assume you still have the rooms I used to work in?" When she is answered with a nod she continues, "I will be there preparing."

**Sango** and Miroku were tense as the watch Kikyo come close and sit down on the ground. Inuyasha sat down as well. Miroku sat directly across from the dead priestess. Sango remained standing until Inuyasha spoke.

"Relax Sango. She's not here to hurt you. This is gonna take a while to explain so you might as well be comfortable."

Sango wearily sat down.

"What is this great truth you have discovered?"

Kikyo regarded them for a long moment. "Everyone has assumed that Kagome is truly my reincarnation. That is only partially true. My soul was reincarnated along with hers but mine fulfilled a purpose. To protect her true soul from those who would use it to do evil. Those like Naraku who would seek to corrupt her."

"So if she is truly not your reincarnation, who's is she?" Miroku asked frowning.

"She is Midoriko's reincarnation."

A/N: And that's where I have to leave it for now. I can't believe how fast this chapter just came to me. I could stop writing once I started. I'm really pleased with how this chapter came out considering I wrote it really quickly. I hope everyone likes it. Please review it and let me know! Also just incase any of you were wondering the kimono that Sesshoumaru bought Kagome (That she doesn't know about yet!) is inspirited by a real kimono. The designer is Itchiku Kubota**, **a really talented landscape kimono designer. It is a beautiful kimono showing what I believe is mount Fuji in the background with fields in the foreground. It has s beautiful blue sky and clouds on it and rolling green hills in the middle ground. I would kill to own this kimono. Just google image search Itchiku Kubota kimonos and you should see it somewhere on the first page. I did update my avatar picture to show an image of the kimono but fanfiction says it can take up to 24 hours to take effect.

Also I know there are some pretty avid Kikyo haters out there and I hope that people understand that Kikyo is not 'the bad guy' in my story nor do I believe she is the bad guy in actual Inuyasha series. I have not seen past season 4, which is why I am creating my own ending, and not relying on what has been made but from what I have seen of Kikyo thus far convinces me she is not all bad. You can see her kindness and caring when dealing with children and humans and I wanted to show her in a not so negative light. She is not "the good guy" per say in my story but neither is she the bad guy. I want her still be a bit of the woman that Inuyasha first fell in love with and not this bitter, angry, vengeance filled person. Besides instead of hating Kikyo you can all hate Masako, as she is obviously Kagome's new romantic rival. I have several surprises where she is concerned waiting ready in my writing arsenal including some flashbacks, and many twists and turns. So review if you want more please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Knowledge

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo sat in their little circle.

"I don't understand one thing. How can Kagome be Midoriko's reincarnation if the original soul resides within the Shikon no tama? Legend tells us that Midoriko's soul is still battling inside the jewel so it can't possibly be reincarnated." Miroku said slowly. Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"Part of Midoriko is within the gem. Her spiritual powers needed for battle remain within the jewel. That is why it still has such immense powers. The rest of her soul, the part not necessarily needed for battle was reincarnated. Kagome technically has only half a soul. When Kanna tried to draw Kagome's soul into her mirror and failed everyone assumed that it was one of two things. It was either because I held part of the soul in my possession or because her soul was large it that the mirror could not hold it. Both are false. I have possession of my own soul only. Kanna failed because the rest of Kagome's soul is within the jewel." She explained. Everyone sat silently for a long moment processing this new information. Sango broke the silence with a startled gasp.

"Naraku has the most jewel shards out of everyone. Does that mean he has a large part of Kagome's soul in his possession?" She asked. Miroku looked alarmed. Neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo seemed surprised by this question.

"Yes he does. But he remains ignorant of that fact. That is why our ruse is necessary. All he needs to do is closely examine Kagome and her connections with the jewel to find the truth. But she is nothing to him because he believes I am most precious to Inuyasha and he intends the exploit feelings. Naraku is a master of manipulation but he cannot use Kagome's soul against us if he doesn't know. Right now he is content to use me to get to Inuyasha. That is why Kagome is dubbed just a 'jewel shard detector'. If Inuyasha were to treat like he cares, even as a friend or sister Naraku might look closer at her. Any feelings at all are in danger of being exploited by him." She replied. Miroku and Sango sat in horrified silence, finally understanding the full extent of the problem. They could also see how it was completely necessary for Inuyasha to play the part of loving Kikyo and why he had to let Kagome believe it. Kagome was not someone who could convincingly lie to Naraku. "Now tell me of what is happening to Kagome right now."

Inuyasha left the telling of recent events to Sango and Miroku. Kikyo absorbed the new information deep in thought.

"Perhaps this works out to our advantage. Kagome is stronger being a demon but has still retained her miko powers. She is someone we can bring into battle now. And if she is mated to Sesshoumaru he will come out of obligation to his mate." She said slowly. She noticed how Inuyasha's ears drooped as she said this. "Your brother will not let his mate go into battle without him, I assume?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Probably not. He'll see it as his duty to go with her and protect her. Plus he also has a score to settle with Naraku." He replied. He stood and motioned to the others.  
"Come on. We should get back to the palace. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are due back today." Kikyo stood and headed back into the woods. Sango and Miroku walked Inuyasha in silence for a long while. Finally Sango asked the question that her and Miroku have each been contemplating in silence.

"So Inuyasha do you really love Kagome? Was she the one you were going to choose?" She asked softly. Inuyasha glanced at her and looked forward again. He stopped walking for a moment.

"Yes." He said without looking at either Sango or Miroku and continued walking.

* * *

After dealing with Masako, Sesshoumaru headed to his own private hot springs near his room. He should have assumed that there would be remnants from his previous encounter with her but he didn't think it was that much. Women were so good at causing complications in his life.

The door to the springs opened and closed softly as Lenya walked in. Kneeling behind him and carefully poured a bucket of hot water down his hair and began to lather suds into the thick silver locks.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru but you need help. I will not risk you raping Kagome. We will be lucky if this doesn't break her spirit when her memories return." She said softly. Sesshoumaru grunted causing Lenya to smile. She was forgiven but he was still irritated with her.

Lenya was rinsing off his hair when the door opened and Kagome stood there. Dressed in a kimono for dinner. She looked surprised to see Lenya rinsing Sesshoumaru's hair.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I was just wondering if you were going down to dinner Sesshoumaru." She said staring at the floor. Sesshoumaru allowed Lenya to dump one more bucket of water down the back of his hair before rising from the steaming water.

"I will be dressed in a moment Kagome." He said dismissing her with a wave of his hand while he toweled off. Kagome's face flushed with his obvious lack of modesty and she backed out of the room. Lenya left the room with her and proceeded to lie out clothing for Sesshoumaru.

"Lenya, can I ask you something?" Kagome whispered. Lenya nodded. "Are you and Sesshoumaru….I mean do you have feelings for him?" She said blushing. Lenya looked up at her surprised and burst out laughing.

"I love him very dearly but not like you are worried about. Sesshoumaru…. he's the brother I never had. I was born only a few months after he was. We trained together, we were educated together, 'She leaned towards Kagome with a playful smirk on her face, "I'm even told we took our baths together as children." She said with a mock grimace. Kagome laughed. "He is my brother in all but blood. So yes I love him but mating with him is just a horrifying thought." She said grimacing for real. Kagome sighed softly, obviously relieved.

Sesshoumaru emerged from the bathing room in his naked glory causing Kagome to turn red and look away. Lenya rolled her eyes and tossed the bundle of clothing at Sesshoumaru.

"Put some clothes on Sesshoumaru. You're going to make poor Kagome faint." She said while leaving the room. Kagome went to follow but Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her.

"Wait here Kagome. I have something for you." He said while slipping into his clothing. Once dressed, he moved to a table and picked up a parcel wrapped up. He handed it to Kagome. "I saw you looking at it." Kagome looked surprised as she used her claws to cut the strings holding the bundle together. She didn't know what to expect but it was not the landscape kimono she saw while in the Northern lands. She stared speechlessly at the priceless silk garment in her hands. "You like it?" He asked quietly.

"I…Yes of course. It was so beautiful. I just…wasn't expecting this. I…." She looked up at him, a large smile on her face. "Thank you Sesshoumaru!" She said hugging him tightly. He wrapped an arm around her before taking the silk from her hands. Undoing her obi he took the outer layer of her kimono off and helped her into the new one. He tied the obi securely and turned her around to face him. She was radiant in her happiness. She noticed the slight tilting of his lips. Not a full smile but enough for her to see how pleased he was that she liked his gift. Leaning up she shyly gave him a chaste kiss before taking his arm and heading down to dinner with him.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome through dinner out of the corner of his eye. She was extremely happy and wasted no time showing off her kimono to Sango, Lenya and Rin. It filled him with pride to know that he could make her happy. He was beginning to think perhaps things would work out with her after all.

* * *

Masako sat in her room. She had refused to go down to dinner knowing she would see Sesshoumaru with his mate. Instead she stayed in her rooms, making an elixir that would help numb the physical desire between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She sighed as ground herbs into a paste.

'It isn't fair.' She thought. 'I was here first. I was here before this Kagome was even born.'

Setting her mortar and pestle on the table in front of her she leaned her head back.

_She was there in the room with Sesshoumaru's mother as she gave birth. A witch usually assisted the midwife with demon lord birthings. Their magicks have saved an heir more than once. Not to mention her powers could greatly help the lady physically recover from giving birth._

_She had wrapped up the infant male and brought him to the western lord. _

"_You have a healthy son, my lord." She had said smiling at him. He sighed in happiness and laid his palm the brow of his child._

"_Your name, little one, shall be Sesshoumaru. Rouse the western lands and invite our allies to celebrate the birth of my son and heir." He said taking the swaddled infant. "How is my mate handling childbirth?"_

"_She is well my lord. She will make a full recovery. I shall assist her all I can to ensure that she is able to see to her duties as your mate." Masako assured her lord. He waved her comment aside with his hand._

"_There is no hurry." He said as he paced around the room, watching his newborn son in his arms._

Masako grit her teeth and continued to work away with her magic and herbs.

* * *

"How very interesting." The cool voice said to no one in particular. A small child dressed all in white held the small mirror so her master could see the images that danced in its depths. "The might lord Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome as his mate."

Kanna nodded once. "It seems that way master." She whispered. Naraku let a sadistic smile grace his lips as he considered the events before him.

"Oh how the mighty fall. She will be Sesshoumaru's undoing. I can use her to get to him but only if the opportunity is right. Kanna, go and fetch Kikyo. I must find out more about this situation. And send Kohaku and Kagura to keep and eye on things. We mustn't rely on Kikyo only." He ordered. Nodding the white-clad child rose to her feet and headed out of the room.

Naraku did not have to wait long before Kikyo entered the room.

"I am not yours to summon and order and around Naraku. I help you because I choose to. I serve my own goals not yours." She said venomously. Naraku smirked.

"You will do as I want Kikyo I have no questions about that. Now tell me everything you know about Kagome's new mate."

"What makes you think I know anything about her?" She asked defiantly. Naraku chuckled.

"Inuyasha foolishly believes your every word. You have his trust and I know that you know more than you let on." He said as he backhanded her so hard she was knocked to the floor. An evil grin settled on his face as he stared down at Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru examined the small flask that sat on his desk in front of him.

"You are sure this will work?" He asked raising an eyebrow skeptically. Masako looked slightly offended.

"Of course I am sure. Look I know you blame me for what happened to your father but it was just a bad situation all around. Trust me if there is one thing I know its elixirs. This will do exactly what you want it to. If will make the physical desire you have for you mate numbed. The only thing is it must be drunk by both of you." She said.

"Why?"

"Because of your bond with Kagome works both ways. She wants you just as much as you want her. You can't numb just one side of it. Both sides have to be shut down for maximum effectiveness. Also it must be drunk every day. I have already prepared a larger amount. The flask is just for convenience. A single sip is all that is needed." She explained. Sesshoumaru nodded and reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out a leather pouch full of coins. He sat it down close to Masako.

"Payment for your services." He said before turning his attention back down to the paper in front of him. Masako sighed, taking the pouch and leaving the room. Closing the door to her room she let herself lean against it.

_"Inu no Taisho, you allies have grown angry over your human mistress. The one who carries your half-demon child. They are preparing an attack, claiming that you have lost your power, your fighting spirit because of your love for a human woman." Masako said, glancing up at her lord from the table. She set down a letter she had been holding. 'Your spies confirm the southern and eastern lands are readying their army and preparing to invade."_

"_My strength is not determined by the fact that I love a human woman. They just don't understand. How can I prove my strength to them Masako?" He asked softly. Masako hesitated.  
_

"_I am hardly someone to advise you in military terms my lord. Allow me to fetch.." She started to say but was interrupted._

"_You are certainly not military efficient. But you understand much more of the world than you let on. Cast the stones for me and tell me what they say." He commanded. When Masako paled he turned and smiled at her, 'I know the risks. Now tell me what they say." _

_Hesitantly Masako picked up several stones of different material, size and color. Whispering words of magic she tossed them into the air and allowed them to fall. Studying the stones she answered, "Your best chance to prove yourself and halt any invasion would be to defeat an enemy to all the youkai lords. One who has troubled them to no end but they have not been able to defeat. That would prove beyond a doubt that Izayoi has not weakened you. But we warned my lord. This battle will be unlike anything you have faced before. You endanger your life greatly. There is no guarantee that you will live through it." She warned. _

_"So one that has troubled all youkai lords but has not yet been able to be defeated. That leaves very few to choose from. I can only think of two candidates." He said thoughtfully. "The first would be yourself Masako. The second would be Ryukotsusei. For your aid you will be considered friend and ally of the west Masako. I will offer you asylum in my lands." He said smiling as Masako looked overjoyed. "Inform my son where I have gone. I trust you will see to Izayoi when her time is here." He said watching as Masako nodded and bowed before him._

_"I will my lord. I hope you will be back soon victorious." She said softly. Inu no Taisho turned to leave but paused._

"_In the event that I don't return please implore Sesshoumaru to look after his sibling. And take care of him. He is fond of you." He said before turning and headed out the door._

"If only it was true. He might have been fond of me but not enough to keep him from blaming your death on me and Inuyasha." She whispered to herself. Going over to her bed she curled up in a ball and wept until she fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hesitated at the door in front of him. Normally with this being his home he would just walk right in. He was unsure of how Kagome would take that though. He settled for lightly knocking than opening the door to let himself in. He found Kagome sitting at the desk in her room, reading one of the many scrolls he had ordered put there. He sat down opposite of her and set two flasks down on the table between them.

"I wish to speak to you about this." He said quietly as she set her scroll aside. Frowning she studied the small flash. There didn't seem to be anything special about it.

"What is it?" She asked picking it up and swirling around the dark liquid within.

"It is something that I believe may help us. You have no doubt felt the pull our bond. Events in the northern lands have led me to believe that you are far for ready for intimacy between us. This is an elixir I had created for us. It will help numb our bond and urges that come with it. We can lead normal lives as we did before the mark." He explained. Kagome's frown deepened.

"I've been thinking about that Sesshoumaru. Would it…would it be such a bad thing to let nature takes its course? I mean we're mates…I know the flashbacks and stuff was really bad timing but I…I think I'm ready for that. I know…that you may not love me, but you also wouldn't hurt me the way Inuyasha did either. I think I can handle us…doing that." She said, her cheeks flushing a little. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment. This he had not expected.

"No Kagome. I gave you my word that I would never expect that from you and I intend to keep it. Until I am sure that your…attack is completely a thing of the past I will not considered taking that course of action with you." He said firmly. "Your 'flashbacks' prove you are not yet ready to handle a relationship like this. A small sip of this everyday will enable to us to live normally, until you are ready." His tone left no room for arguing and Kagome picked up on that. Sighing she picked up her small flask and opened it. Taking a small sip she watched Sesshoumaru drink from his.

"Can I ask one thing?" She asked staring at the top of the small table. After receiving a yes she asked her question, "Is it really about what happened to me? Its not…that you don't like me?"

"Kagome, you are very much pleasing in all ways. You are strong, loyal and beautiful. The urge to take you is getting stronger and I have no intentions of letting my instincts get out of hand and causing you harm. This is for your protection not because I do not want you." He said taking her chin in his hand and gently forcing her to look him in the eye so she was sure he was telling the truth. She smiled in relief at him.

"I'm glad. I was worried." She said softly. Rising to his feet he bid her goodnight before heading to his rooms.

* * *

Lenya was waiting his rooms when he got there.

"This wont solve anything long term you know." She said without preamble.

Sesshoumaru uttered a low growl. He was fed up with her second-guessing his every move.

"It is not about solving anything long term Lenya. I have had enough with you interfering in my relationship with Kagome. She is my mate and I will deal with her." He said a forced calm voice.

"You are not dealing with anything. You are simply ignoring the problem. She has amnesia about her rape and you are doing nothing for her. Can you not see how much she trusts you? You must be the one to help her through this. Instead you hire Masako to fix up a potion so you can continue to ignore the problem. Since when are you this cowardly?" She said loudly in anger. Sesshoumaru moved so quickly even Lenya's demon sight could not follow him. She found herself up against the wall by her throat. The crimson eyes of Sesshoumaru glared into her as she struggled to try and loosen his grip.

"You have crossed the line Lenya. This is the last time we speak of this or you will not speak at all for the rest of your days. And do not think our past history will spare you. Now get out of my sight." With that he threw her from the room, slamming the door once he was free of her. With an angry sigh he began to undo his armor.

* * *

Masako awoke feeling something off in the castle. Sesshoumaru's demon aura was agitated. Leaving her room she made her way to where his room used to be. The wall directly across from the door had a large dent in it. The scent of a fearful Lenya lingered in the hallway. Masako hesitated before slipping into the bedroom.

There she found the demon lord undoing his armor and setting it down. He paused when he saw her.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly. He merely stared at her as she sighed from lack of response. "Lenya acting a little casual with your affairs again?" This time she received a nod. "Its too bad Kagome can't take care of your needs. If I remember correctly the occasional fling used to do wonders to calm you down." She said smiling as she made her way closer to him, remembering old times.

_Masako lay sprawled out on the bed before him. His eyes feasted upon her naked flesh as he crawled up the bed towards her. She smiled sweetly as he trailed his tongue down the center of her chest. Running her fingers through his thick silver hair she sighed in contentment._

"_Sesshoumaru…do you have to leave this bed?" She asked pouting softly. His face remained fairly impassive but a certain playful gleam in his eyes made her laugh in delight._

"_Not for some time Masako. I will have duties to perform before long though. As my father's heir there is always work to be done." He replied allowing his skilled fingers to travel south of her hips, watching her sigh and groan with pleasure._

_"I'm glad you still have time for playing though." She whispered. His lips curved upwards slightly as he leaned over her and joined their bodies at the hips._

Sesshoumaru paused as Masako carefully put his armor and swords away. She came to stand by him and undid his clothing. Once naked she guided him to sit down on the edge of the bed. She climbed on the bed behind him and began to brush his long silver hair. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned his head back, allowing his tense muscles to relax.

"It seems like it was only yesterday when I last did this. You'd come to my rooms fresh from combat training. Your hair was always a mess." She said smiling. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"You'd tell me I stunk of sweat and needed a bath." He added listening to Masako laugh.

"That's right. I'd forgotten that. Once you were clean I used to tease you saying you smelt of a wet dog. And than we'd…." She trailed off and cleared her throat. "Your mate seems nice, if a little naïve."

"She is."

Masako finished brushing out the silver locks and set the brush down. Moving to the side she gently pulled his shoulders until he was lying down. She leaned over him and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Masako…I have a mate." He said in a warning tone.

"Relax Sesshoumaru. The elixir numbs everything between you two. She will never know. And you need to get this frustration out of your system. Your mother and father did it all the time." She whispered. Before giving him a chance to protest she gently lowered her mouth to him. Sesshoumaru let out an involuntary gasp as felt her warm mouth close around him. His hand tangled in her dark red hair as she continued to pleasure him. She continued for several moments before he was unable to stand it anymore. Getting to his feet in a flash he grabbed her and lay her down on the bed. Covering her body with his own he leaned down and kissed her. It would be so easy to end the frustration right here and now. He began to undo her clothes.

That was when they noticed Kagome standing in the doorway, a tear slipping down her cheek as she saw the scene before her. At loss Sesshoumaru reached out a hand towards her, "Kagome" He said softly. She turned around and fled down the hall. Cursing Sesshoumaru grabbed at his clothes and pulled them on hastily.

"Just leave her Sesshoumaru. She'll come back when she is ready to face you." Masako said still lying on his bed.

"Leave Masako. If you are still here when I return I will kill you." He said as he strapped on his swords and took off after his mate. She watched the spot where he had been sighing. She truly had been ousted for Kagome. Grabbing her clothes she left the western palace.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's scent out into the woods. He had no clue what to say or do when he found her. The salty smell of tears mixed into Kagome's natural scent.

He finally stopped near a small clearing. A tiny brook ran through it and Kagome was seated near the edge, crying quietly, her back to him. He approached slowly.

"Stay there. I don't want to see you Sesshoumaru." She said without turning around. For the first time in his life he could feel guilt and regret gnawing at him. He knelt down on the grass a few feet behind her.

"I make no excuses for what just happened Kagome. You have my apologies." He said quietly. She scoffed.

"Maybe you should try saying it like you mean it." She said the anger in her voice was unable to conceal the hurt. "You know I really thought you would never hurt me the way Inuyasha did. But it turns out you are just like him." Sesshoumaru grit his teeth in anger as she got to her feet. "I am going back to the bone eaters well. I am going home."

"When will you return?" He asked looking up at her. Staring up at the stars she shrugged.

"I don't know." She began to walk out of the clearing in the basic direction of Inuyasha's forest. She paused at the tree line. "Why? Why did you refuse me and go back to your room with her?"

"I did not plan this Kagome. Masako and I have a history together. It just happened. As I said, I make no excuses for what happened. It happened, I was a part of it. I did not plan it though. Masako might have but I had no intention of doing something of that nature." He said coolly.

"But you would have, had I not interrupted you." She said softly.

"Yes. Kagome you feel the frustration of our unconsummated bond. The elixir will take time to work so you must still feel it." He replied. Kagome shook her head.

"It worked almost instantly for me. The desire, the frustration it was lifted within a few minutes of drinking the elixir." She said. Sesshoumaru froze.

"You mean to say yours worked right away?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. Kagome turned to face him nodding but looking confused.

"Yours didn't?"

"No. It got worse not long after. I assumed it would take a little time before we felt the effectiveness." He all but growled out. "Masako did something to mine." He gracefully rose to his feet. Holding out a hand to Kagome he said, "Please accompany me home. Let us see what Masako has done with my share of the elixir." Kagome hesitated but took his hand. A moment later they were flying through the air on his demon cloud towards the western palace.

As soon as they landed Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken.

"Where are Lenya and Masako?" He asked looking around.

"I am sorry Milord but they appear to have both left the palace. Masako ran into her room, gathered her belongings and fled. Lenya was seen some time before that running through the forests. She appeared to be angry." Jaken said bowing. Sesshoumaru walked towards Masako's rooms.

"No matter I will discover the truth for myself." He said. Kagome followed him. She understood he was most likely drugged so he would give into Masako. 'Who knew they had a date rape drug in this time?' she thought to herself.

* * *

"I see. So Sesshoumaru and Kagome are unable to consummate their relationship because of her rape. She does not remember it happening." Naraku said as he sat looking out a window of his castle. He caressed the nearly completed jewel as the woman before him spoke. "Have you managed to hear anything else of interest?"

"I heard the Miko's friends talking. I followed them into the woods. They are saying that Kagome is not the reincarnation of Kikyo." The bowing woman said. Naraku froze and turned his full attention to her.

"If she is not reincarnated from Kikyo than whom?" He asked.

"Someone named Midoriko." The woman answered. Naraku contemplated this for a long while before smiling sadistically.

"You have done well for bringing this information to me. I assure you that you shall have what you desire in the end." He said. "Now tell me your name woman." The woman bowing before him hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Lenya. My name is Lenya."

A/N: And whew another chapter done! I hope you all really like it. I tried to not go into much detail in the scenes that involve intimacy as I hear FF is really cracking down on it. I am going to be uploading this story to my AFF account. It will have a different author name but it will also include more details there. I hope to be able to start upload to this weekend. Anyways please please review! My reviews are what help keep me going!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Development

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew it was late. She knew she really should get to sleep but sleep evaded her the way demons evaded a holy man. She was going to pay for it when she had to get up. She'd be exhausted and more than slightly useless.

"I sure hope Sesshoumaru isn't planning on training me today." She muttered rolling over with a huff. She punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Glaring out at the balcony doors she realized she wasn't sure how she felt about anything and that was the problem causing her insomnia.

She had expected to be angry at Sesshoumaru for what had almost happened with Masako but she wasn't. She was upset and hurt. By all rights she should be angry with him. He almost slept with another woman after promising that he would not. She was his wife. It's supposed to be her and only her that get the privilege of sleeping with him. At the same time she couldn't help but wonder if she should let him take a mistress. That way his obvious frustration would be abated somewhat. She was surprised to realize she found the idea of Sesshoumaru being with another woman seemed to make her feel jealous.

"Is it because I'm getting attached or because he's my husband?" She questioned herself softly. She grew frustrated when she could not sort her feelings out enough to answer her own question to satisfaction. Fuming silently she rolled onto her back and glared at the ceiling once more until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lay in his large bed. He was kept awake by the turbulence of Kagome's emotions. Apparently the elixir Masako had given him had worn off and he could feel the emotions pouring through from Kagome. He had expected to feel anger. He was startled to feel hurt and confusion. He didn't quite know how to take that. In all his life he had never wanted to have a mate so he had never bothered preparing on how to deal with women short of pleasing them in bed. Not only was he dealing with a woman as his mate but also until very recently she was human and still retained her human emotions.

Sitting up he glanced at the hidden door in the wall. The door was made as a way to get to the other's room without using the hallways. The Lord and Lady suites they were called. It had been made like this when his father had renovated this part of the palace when he came to power. The rooms seemed to display the lack of love his parents felt for one another. He pondered the emotions coursing through Kagome wondering if his life would follow his parents' path or if Kagome's emotions would get the better of her.

He was willing to bet her emotions would get the better of her. She still acted as though she was human and humans, in all past experience, seemed to be ruled by their feelings. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As soon as the faintest hint of light began to appear in the sky he rose from his bed. Kagome wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so he might as well get up. He could feel her exhaustion and decided against training her today. She would have to learn how to fight through exhaustion but she really needed the basics of fighting down before that came along.

As he entered his library he noticed Lenya by his desk waiting for her daily instructions. He noted how she eyed him wearily. He recalled literally throwing her from his room the night before. He sat down at his desk and began looking over the news Lenya had placed before him.

"A strange Miasma forms in the southeast. It must be Naraku." He said as his golden eyes quickly moved down the page. Lenya nodded in agreement.

"The southern Lord is wondering what you wish to do." She replied. Sesshoumaru leaned back and glanced out of the window.

"Nothing, for now. Blindly attacking Naraku seems to play right into his hands. We need information before we proceed. Send my best spies to the area and see what they can learn." He answered still gazing out the window. Lenya nodded and handed him the appropriate papers. He added his seal and signed it before she took it back. "Lenya go and check on Kagome. She was awake most of the night and upset. I suspect my presence would make it worse." He added.

"Yes my lord." She answered using the formality of his title. She almost never used that unless there were other powerful youkai or she was angry with him.

"What did you hope for Masako to accomplish when she was here? You were displeased with the numbing elixir." He asked. Lenya sighed softly.

"You have heard of the Dream Stare right?" She asked. When he nodded she continued, "I had hoped you would choose to do that with Kagome. Masako would put you both to sleep and create an artificial dream world and you would help her through her subconscious memories. I thought…since she trusts you it would make it easier for her." Lenya explained. Sesshoumaru nodded before motioning her dismissal with his hand.

Lenya nodded and bowed to him before leaving the room. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Lenya was still angry with him from the night before. He'd have to find a way to pacify her later.

* * *

Kagome sat up as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. The door slid open and Lenya came in. Smiling at Kagome she laid down her breakfast tray on the small table. Kagome gave her a halfhearted smile and dragged herself out of bed. Sitting down she began her morning meal. Lenya sat down across from her.

What is troubling you Lady Kagome?" She asked softly. Kagome gave her a big fake smile and waved aside the comment.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." She said before hurriedly taking a big bite of breakfast.

"You really need to work on your lying Kagome." Lenya said giggling as Kagome shot her a dirty look. "Out with it Kagome." Kagome sighed and set her bowl down.

"I don't know how to feel." She said staring at the tabletop. Lenya gave her a blank stare.

"You don't know how to feel? Care to expand on that?" She asked mildly.

"About Sesshoumaru. I feel like I should be mad at him over what happened with Masako." She replied.

"What happened with Masako?" She asked confused. Kagome explained everything. "Sesshoumaru never mentioned that!" She exclaimed. "No wonder you're angry." Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not angry. I know I should be but I am more…. hurt than anything. I mean I don't know why. I was…jealous, jealous of Masako. Sesshoumaru is MY mate. Not hers. But…does this mean I like him? Doesn't hurt and jealousy hint at something more than friends? And if I do like him is it even possible for him to like me back? I don't want someone who doesn't want me and I'm not talking just about physically." She said in one big rush. She signed softly as if relieved to get that off her chest. Lenya stayed silent for a long moment, digesting what Kagome had said.

"Well I can't say how Sesshoumaru feels about you Kagome but I do know that he is not nearly as emotionless as he seems. I am sure he is capable of loving someone. His ward, Rin is proof of that. He cares very much for her. Perhaps instead of shutting yourself up away from Sesshoumaru you should spent some time with him. Maybe that way your feelings will become clearer to you." Lenya suggested. Kagome looked unsure. "I'll make sure to get him outside today. This afternoon by the Sakura trees."

Kagome nodded slowly before digging into her food again.

"Thank you Lenya. Its nice to have someone to talk to here." She said softly. Lenya smiled before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"And you are sure that's what you heard? Absolutely sure?" A female voice whispered urgently. The boy in front of her nodded.

"Yes Kagura. A woman said that Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome as his mate but she was raped and unable to consummate the bond." He replied. A faint blush spread across the shy boy's face at the mention of consummation. Kagura ignored his obvious embarrassment.

"What of the woman? Did you catch a glimpse of her or her name? Did you overhear what Naraku is planning?" She asked.

"I didn't catch her name or her appearance but I got the impression she's quite close to Sesshoumaru. She mentioned something about Kagome really being Midoriko and something about an incomplete bond being something he can use against Sesshoumaru." Kohaku said, his brow furrowing.

"Later this afternoon when Naraku send me to watch Sesshoumaru's palace I think I will meet with the great demon lord himself. He should know what Naraku knows." Kagura said musingly.

"But Kagura if Naraku finds out you've betrayed him he'll…. he'll" He stammered. Kagura cut him off.

"Yes I know. He'll kill me. Which is why I need you to cover for me if I don't get back in time. Tell him I had thought it a good idea to spy on Inuyasha and see what he's doing." She replied. Seeing him pale she added, "You want to be free of Naraku and see your sister again, don't you? Well Sesshoumaru is strong enough to take down Naraku. Also the more Sesshoumaru knows the better than chances that next time they meet will be the end of Naraku." She said. Kohaku nodded.

"I will try and placate Naraku if you are late." He said softly. Kagura nodded before laying back down in her small bed. She was expected to be resting for her mission that day.

"Oh and Kohaku? Keep Kanna busy so Naraku can't spy on me." She added before dozing off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened as Lenya came down the hall and entered the library. It was early afternoon and the sun streamed in through the window. He spared the deer youkai a glance as he wrote in a document.

"You have to go outside and talk to Kagome." She said.

"To say what exactly?" He asked.

"She is confused. She thinks she is developing feelings for you but is unsure if you're just a friend, a lover or her soul mate. She needs you Sesshoumaru. Spend time with her. Let he get to know you. Her biggest fear and concern right now is that one-day she'll fall in love with you only to realize you are incapable of loving her back. That thought hurts and terrifies her. And those thoughts and feelings will shape your relationship with her." Lenya explained. Sesshoumaru paused in his writing to look fully at his advisor.

"I will see her for dinner this evening." He said.

"No."

"No? You presume to tell me what to do. Lenya?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

"When it comes to the welfare of your mate, yes. She is waiting for you outside. I can handle this while you see to your mate and ease her uncertainties. Beside you hate paperwork." She said while motioning for him to get up. Allowing himself a rare a sigh he acknowledged her demands and left the room to find Kagome.

He followed Kagome's unique scent out to the large grove of Sakura trees. Kagome sat among the roots of a particularly large tree. She sat dressed in a pale teal kimono decorated in darker teal and purple peacock feathers with a light purple obi wrapped around her waist. She made a very beautiful image as she stared at the trees around her. Saying nothing Sesshoumaru came and sat down beside her and crossed his arms in his large sleeves.

"Lenya tells me you are troubled about our relationship." He said. Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and nodded slightly. "Is that what kept you awake all last night?" He asked. Again she nodded.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" She asked suddenly.

"Our bond. When I marked you it creates a strong bond between us. I can feel things from you. Strong emotions, danger and things of that nature." He explained.

"So how come I can't feel anything from you?"

"Our bond happens to be incomplete. You are required to mark me as I did to you for the bond to work both ways. However…until our bond is consummated I would not recommend it."

"Why not?"

"You feel the physical desire for me do you not?" He asked. When she nodded he continues, "It would make that stronger. I do not think we would be able to resist the pull. As I said I have no desire to force you into anything like that so soon." He said.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't feel what you feel from our incomplete bond so I have to ask…. Are you capable of caring for someone? Are you capable of loving someone?" Kagome asked softly. It was clear in her tone and body language she was extremely nervous about how he would answer so he chose his words with care.

"I believe I can." He said slowly. "Love is not unique to humans. We demons are quite capable of feeling it. Most of us chose to deliberately avoid it thought. It tends to cloud ones head and judgment." He replied.

"And me? Where do I fit in?" She asked timidly.

"You are unlike any woman I have met." He replied. He would have preferred to leave the conversation the way it was but he caught the disappointment on her face. He remembered Lenya's words of how Kagome was unsure of his emotions. Biting back a large sigh he hesitated before wrapping his arm around Kagome and pulling her close. "At this point I do not believe I love you. We have spent very little time together and relationships can take years to develop. I do however care about you and your well being. I want to see you happy here with me." He said quietly. Kagome stayed silent for a long moment thinking.

"You mentioned that demons tend to think that love causes bad judgment and clouds peoples heads?" She asked. When she receives his nod she continues, "Would you be willing to try and see if you can love me? I mean tell me, or show me. You…. wouldn't hide it from me would you?"

"This is important to you, Kagome?"

"Very important."

"May I ask why?"

Kagome watched him for a moment before letting a small smile come to her lips.

"When I was a little girl I used to dream of when I would get married. Most girls dream of their wedding day. I always wanted to marry someone I loved and who loved me. I know reality never usually works out like you hope and dream for it but I want to try anyways. The way I see it is that we are stuck together Sesshoumaru. We might as well make the most of it." She explained.

"I see. In that case I will try to work at these feelings you so highly value." He replied. Kagome leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"That would make me very happy if you could." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru sat outside with Kagome for much of the afternoon. They did not talk much but merely enjoyed each other's company. Sesshoumaru was amazed at the change within his mate. That simple conversation had relaxed much of the stress and anxiety that she felt and made her seem much more content. At some point in his silent musings Kagome nodded off against his side. He watched her sleep for several long moments before carefully picking her up. Pushing off the balls of his feet he leapt from the gardens to the balconies on the side of his palace. He quickly navigated the outside of his palace to Kagome's balcony and let himself into her room. He gently lay her down on her bed and covered her up warmly. He studied her sleeping face for a long moment before gently brushing back a wayward strand of hair. She smiled in her sleep at his touch, which caused his lips to slant upward ever so slightly. He moved back to the balcony and pulled the heavy curtains closed so Kagome could sleep better before leaving her room. Finding a servant he instructed that Kagome's meals be postponed until she had woken and asked for them. Satisfied with what he had accomplished, he made his way back to the library.

Lenya looked up from the desk she was working at. Seeing Sesshoumaru she stood and motioned to the stack of parchment.

"These all have your seal, they just need to be read over and signed." She said. Nodding Sesshoumaru took his seat and began reading the first of many papers.

"How did things go with Kagome?" She asked.

"Well." He continued reading for a moment before signing that paper and moving on to the next one. "Lenya why did you allow Inuyasha and his pack to remain in my home after I ordered them gone?"

"For Kagome. She loves her friends and I think that having them close at hand is best for her. Everyone knows how much you dislike your brother but he is her friend. They all are. You should know Kagome well enough now to understand how much it would mean to her to be able to have her friends nearby." She said softly. His golden eyes lifted from the paper to study her face for a long moment before nodding in agreement.

"Bring Inuyasha to me." He instructed. Lenya nodded and left the room.

* * *

Lenya walked out of the palace to the large gardens following Inuyasha's scent. Sango and Miroku sat with him on the ground. They spoke in a very low tone making it difficult to hear what they were saying. They stopped speaking the moment that they noticed her presence.

"Lord Inuyasha, you brother requires your presence in the library immediately." She said. Inuyasha looked slightly shocked at being addressed as lord. Inuyasha stood and joined Lenya as they made their way back to the library.

"What's the deal with the title?" He asked gruffly. Lenya smiled.

"It is your title. While your brother may not like you, care about you or even try to kill you you are still his blood brother. You are prince and only heir of the western land." She said. Inuyasha nearly choked.

"Heir? Me?"

"Of course. Sesshoumaru has no children at this point to take over. You are his only blood relative. It would be your responsibility to rule in the event that something happens to your brother before an heir can be born between him and Kagome." Lenya explained.

"How did you get in the position of his advisor anyways?" Inuyasha queried.

"My father and your father we close friends. My family comes from the Northern lands and a friendship was struck between our families. The north and west have always been natural allies so your father had to travel there frequently. That was how he came to meet my family. My parents although not of the ruling family were still minor nobility. Your father invited my family to live here in the west with him. My family accepted. Over time Sesshoumaru's mother conceived a child and not long later my mother conceived as well. Sesshoumaru was born and named heir of the west. Four months later I was born. Your brother and I were raised together from infancy. We took our lessons together; we trained in combat together, we were as close as a brother and sister. When the time came for Sesshoumaru to take power after your father's death he need an advisor. Who could he trust more than the person he had spent his entire life with?" She explained. Inuyasha grunted in response.

Opening the door she led him into the library and gestured for him to take a seat in front of Sesshoumaru. Lenya than proceeded to sit at a smaller desk and open all the new correspondents for that day while the brothers talked.

"Inuyasha, now that Kagome is my mate destroying Naraku is vital for her protection. I would now hear all of the dealings you have had with Naraku. Start at the beginning and leave nothing out." He said.

Inuyasha sighed before he began talking. He started with Kikyo and the human Onigumo. He explained how he turned Kikyo against him and him against Kikyo. He explained how he met Kagome and everything that had happened since than. He recounted every single detail or comment made that he could remember. He even told his brother about whom Kagome truly is.

It was an incredibly odd experience for Inuyasha. To sit before his brother and have his brother genuinely interested and paying attention to what he was saying; to be an important vessel of information regarding his enemies was a completely new experience for him. What was more odd was to see his brother not looking at him with anger or disappointment. Sesshoumaru seemed pleased with all Inuyasha could remember and often pressed him to remember more. Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised to learn his memory was much better than he gave it credit for.

"So do you think there are more jewel shards out there waiting to be found?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Last time we ran into Naraku he had the jewel with him. It looked complete except for a few shards. I imagine the few we have and kouga's are all that's missing." Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, looking out the window thinking. "What are you planning Sesshoumaru?" he asked gruffly.

"Naraku is a schemer. His greatest strength lies in being able to outwit his opponents or to exploit any weakness they may have. A final confrontation with Naraku is inevitable so we must prepare for it. However it would be foolish to charge in blindly. Today Lenya dispatched 12 of my finest spies to gather information about Naraku and all of his incarnations. A strange miasma has been found in the southern lands and we are sure it is of Naraku's making. When we know more about what Naraku is planning we shall out scheme him." He explained. Inuyasha was surprised that his brother chose to tell him his plans.

"And what about Kagome?"

"I will train her as best I can for combat so she will be able to defend herself when the time comes. I would also ask the monk who travels with you to aid her in her Miko powers. She will need all the help she can get." Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say more but at that moment a disturbance in the courtyard caught the sensitive hearing of the demons.

Opening the window Sesshoumaru leapt outside followed by Inuyasha and Lenya. A group of soldiers clustered around a woman seated on a large feather hovering a foot off the ground.

"Stand down." Sesshoumaru ordered his soldiers. Once the soldiers had backed off Kagura stepped off the feather and placed its shrunken form into her hair. Surprising everyone present she bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I am here of my own will. I have information about Naraku you would find most helpful." She said. Sesshoumaru considered her for a long moment before nodding his consent and heading back into the palace. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Lenya and Kagura remained secreted in the library until evening. By this point Miroku and Sango had seen Kagome and informed her of what was going on. After eating a late dinner they continued to wait.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru finally emerged from the library. Kagome, Sango and Miroku gathered around them, plying them with questions. Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his bedroom while Inuyasha took Sango and Miroku to his. Once there, Inuyasha filled them in on the basics and urged them to keep what he had told them secret, to not even discuss it between themselves.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru silently to his room. Once there he lit several candles around the spacious bedroom.

"What did Kagura want?" Kagome asked.

"To give us information about Naraku. Her information was very useful. She confirmed that the miasma in the south is indeed his creation. She also warned me that he is aware of our relationship and the fact that our bond remains incomplete." He said.

"And why would she give you this information unless it's a trap?"

"She will help supply us with any information she can as long as it does not endanger her. She wishes for her freedom from Naraku. She will turn on him in the last moments and help us finish him in return for asylum in the western lands." He responded. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will begin your trained anew tomorrow. It will be very hard on you. You will have to master many things before I will allow you to accompany me into battle. In your currant state you are a liability. You will train with me in the dojo for 6 hours than you monk friend will work on your spiritual powers for the rest of the day."

Kagome groaned thinking about sore she was going to be. Six hours a day of physical training than she had to do her priestess training? It made her body hurt just thinking about it. She noticed the look on Sesshoumaru's face that meant he clearly had more to say.

"There is one other thing. Since Naraku knows about our incomplete bond he intends to use it against us. I will not let him. I am sorry to say this Kagome, but whether you are ready or not the time has come to complete out mating bond."

* * *

Author's note: This chapter would have been out a lot sooner but I scrapped it 2 times. It just wasn't coming out right. I wanted to take some time to work on Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship as well as to start getting this moving for how it all comes together. I am the type of writer that knows how they want the story to end with a vague note. I can't plan for things to happen. Sometimes when I'm writing I know something has to happen but I don't know why. It isn't until later in the story that I understand why these happen and what bigger part they play. For me this chapter was uncovering exactly why things have happened to this point and where things are going from here. The very first lemon will be coming up soon. I don't know if it's going to be in chapter 9 or 10. I have a lot of stuff that's going to have to happen in 9 before we can get to that and I am fairly nervous. In all my time writing I have never actually written a lemon. I apologize for this chapter being considerably slower than the others but I feel these were things that needed to be written to further some of the character development. And as always, drop me a line and let me know what you think please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Truth

Kagome nodded in silent acceptance of this new information. She had made peace with the knowledge one day her and Sesshoumaru would sleep together. She brought her hands up to her obi and began to tug at the fabric. She was startled when two pale hands stopped her own.

"Not now, Kagome. One other thing must be done first. Lenya has gone to get those needed to prepare for it." He said. Kagome looked confused. "Last time things began to get intimate between us you had flashes of your attack. I believe things will be much smoother if you deal with the emotional implications of your attack first."

"How? You know I can't remember my attack, Sesshoumaru." Kagome responded.

"Lenya has gone to fetch Lord Kei and someone in his service to aid us. Every Lord has the skills of a witch at his command. They are very useful. However, Masako was the witch who served me and she has proven herself untrustworthy. Lord Kei has the services of a woman named Kaori. She has been in his service for over 3000 years and has yet to fault him. I believe due to our alliance and the history of our two lands that we can trust them to aid us."

"But what would this witch do? How can she help?"

"She will put us to sleep and influence our subconscious to a certain extent. She will use my memories from the way I found you to recreate the scene of your attack in a manufactured dream world. There you will have the chance to recover your memories in a safe controlled environment and I will be there to support you." He explained. Kagome nodded.

"When will that take place?" She asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow night. Depending on how you take having your memories restored will depend on when we consummate our relationship." He stopped talking and hesitated slightly before cupping her chin and lifting it so she was looking directly at him. "I want you to remember one thing Kagome. No matter what…I will never deliberately cause you pain, whether it be emotional or physical." Kagome smiled and nodded and stepped in close. It was clear what she wanted and he obliged by wrapping his firm arms around her.

* * *

Lenya ran through the wilderness as fast as she could. She had to make it to the Northern palace before morning. She could feel the scroll she had tucked inside her clothing. Sesshoumaru had told her to guard it with her life.

She glanced around at the blurry forest surrounding her. She was sure she was being followed. Sesshoumaru had warned her about that too. Kagura had said that Naraku was monitoring the western palace closely. Anyone leaving its grounds alone was sure to be a target. Pushing off with the balls of her feet she leapt higher than the forest canopy and her image flickered before disappearing.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru sat in the library waiting for Kagome to wake up and have breakfast. Inuyasha sat in front of him but for the most part he ignored his younger brother. Oddly enough Inuyasha's presence wasn't as bothersome as it used to be. He pondered over that for a moment before he was interrupted.

"You don't think that maybe you should wait until after you've slept with her to give her back her memories?" Inuyasha asked. He was surprised when Sesshoumaru shook his head. "But what if she goes all crazy about it and refuses to sleep with you? Whatever Naraku is planning will probably work if your not fully mated."

"I am well aware of that. This choice is the lesser of two evils Inuyasha."

"How'd you figure that one out?" The hanyou grumbled.

"While we were in the Northern lands a moment passion occurred between Kagome and myself. Instead of being pleasurable it brought back flashes of her attack. Based on that experience if I were to consummate my relationship with her she might remember everything during that consummation. I am sure her reaction would be far worse than having her memories returned in the dream stare."

"Remembering that she was raped will destroy her Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru set his quill down and watched his brother for a long moment.

"I do not believe it will. Kagome has strength of character that is very rare. The scenario she has been through will be hard on her. However, I have no doubts that she is strong enough to not let it destroy her."

Inuyasha slumped in his chair, his furry white ears sagging, and stared out the window. As much as he didn't like it or the situation he had to admit his brother was anything but illogical.

* * *

Having eaten and gotten dressed Kagome made her way nervously into the dojo. Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the room waiting for her silently. The calm look on his face did little ease the apprehension forming in her belly. She knew today was going to be a miserable day. She also knew that no matter how bad she felt by the end of training today, she'd feel ten times worse tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru watched her slowly make her way over to him. He could see the nervousness on her face. Starting off the lesson he had her do a variety of difficult stretches and poses to determine her general flexibility and balance. Satisfied with what he saw he reviewed what he had taught her during the previous and only lesson they'd had. Thankfully Kagome seemed to have remembered it all. He tested her archery as well. He remembered how badly she used to be but she had greatly improved. Correcting the way she was holding her bow gave her an even greater accuracy. Getting to the heart of the matter he quickly began anew with hand-to-hand combat, trying to ensure she mastered the basics as fast as possible.

A little more than 6 hours later found Kagome sprawled on the dojo floor breathing heavily, completely soaked in sweat and more sore than she had ever been in her whole life.

"I have pains in muscles I didn't even know I had." She grumbled rubbing the various muscles of her body. Her arms were so sore she could barely hold her hand up. Sesshoumaru looked slightly amused at her.

"It will get easier as time goes on." He replied watching her haul her body into a sitting position. Holding out a hand he helped her to her feet and guided her down the hallways of his home to dinning room where a large lunch was laid out for them.

"I'm to tired to eat." She said as she collapsed into her chair. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes.

"You must eat Kagome. You will weaken if you don't."

Sighing Kagome grabbed at the food and began hastily eating. It was clear she wanted to finish as quickly as possible so she could rest before her spiritual training. Sesshoumaru watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He could tell how exhausted she was. Perhaps he was pushing her too hard after all. As soon as she swallowed the last bite of food on her plate he stood and lead her to his bedroom.

"You will be sleeping here from now on Kagome." He said answering her unasked question. Standing behind her he began to undo her clothing and slip the fabric from her body. He ignored her blush as he worked until she was left standing in the strange two undergarments she usually wore. Motioning to a door on the far side of his large bedroom he clearly meant for her to go in there. Upon entering the room Kagome found a large bathing room. Submerging her aching body in hot water sounded like heaven right now. Checking to make sure that the door was closed she took her bra and panties off and slipped into the hot water. A soft groan escaped her lips as she felt every sore muscle in her body relax.

Once clean Kagome emerged from her bath to find Sesshoumaru still in his room looking over a scroll. Seeing her wrapped up in a towel he gestured to the bed. Confusion marred Kagome's pretty face.

"You more tired than I had expected. You have an hour and a half to nap. Than you will meet the monk for your instruction." He said. Kagome pretty near skipped to the bed in excitement. She crawled in and was asleep almost instantly. Sesshoumaru watched her sleep for a long moment before moving to stand near her. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets up to her chin before leaving the room.

As he slid his bedroom door closed a servant informed him that Lenya, Lord Kei and a woman approached the palace. He ordered the servant the fetch Inuyasha and have him dressed and down in the courtyard quickly, Sesshoumaru made his way outside to greet his guests. Inuyasha appeared about ten minutes later looking uncomfortable in his new clothes. He was dressed much like Sesshoumaru with white silk flowing off his body. Instead of a red pattern on the silk it was green for Inuyasha. He wore a green and yellow sword belt to hold Tessaiga. An armored shoulder pad much like the one his father wore covered his left shoulder and an armored breastplate covered his chest.

"Why do I have to be here?" He grumbled.

"You are here because you are my brother. While you are in my home and we have noble guests you shall present yourself properly." Sesshoumaru replied. The large gates into the courtyard opened and in strode Lord Kei, a woman who was presumably his witch and Lenya. Lord Kei greeted Sesshoumaru warmly. Sesshoumaru led everyone into the library to sit down. Lenya called for tea to be brought in for everyone. Everyone took their seats and sipped their tea quietly. Sesshoumaru noted how tired Lenya looked and turned to his brother.

"Inuyasha, escort Lenya to her rooms so she may rest. Lenya, you have done well to be back so quickly." Sesshoumaru waited until they had left the room to turn his attention fully to Lord Kei. " I assume you wish to know what was so urgent." Kei nodded.

"My mate, Kagome is in the middle of a battle if you will. Her opponent is a half demon named Naraku. He uses the Shikon no tama to advance his powers. He is a formidable foe. He has learned about my relationship with Kagome and intends to exploit it. As you no doubt are aware of Kagome has suffered some recent trauma." Sesshoumaru hesitated. "What I am going to tell you Kei must never be repeated. I tell you this in confidence." Sesshoumaru paused until he had Kei's word than continued, "Kagome was until recently a human. She was a miko who traveled with my brother and guarded the Shikon jewel. She had wondered off one night away from her camp and came across some men. They raped her. I was nearby with my pack when I heard her screams. Following the sounds I came across the clearing where she and her attackers were. The men were easily disposed of. I brought Kagome home with me, as was my responsibility now by youkai law. Once awake I learned she remembered nothing of her attack. She remembers being lost in the woods and that's it. The next day my brother showed up and expected me to hand Kagome over to him. When I refused he began to challenge me in a way the disgraced my honor." Sesshoumaru paused, gathering his thoughts. "Our conflict was centered around Kagome. In my anger I did the only thing I could ensure she would not be taken. I marked her. She has fortunately accepted our bond. However our union is incomplete. I cannot challenge Naraku with that liability. His strength lies in scheming and using any weakness against his foes. He intends to use this incomplete bond against us. That is why I had you bring Kaori. I wish to use the dream stare to help her recover her memories of what happened."

There was a long moment of silence as Kei and Kaori digested this new information.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, surely it would be easier to take Kagome while she remains ignorant of her trauma." Kaori ventured to say.

"No. When we were visiting the northern lands there was a moment when Kagome and myself did begin to take things in the direction. While she enjoyed my attentions at first it quickly became too much for her. She began to have flashes of her attack. She remembered nothing of importance but it was enough to cause her distress. I would have taken her already if I was confident it would not cause her to remember her trauma in such a brutal way."

"The dream stare is dangerous my Lord. There are many things that can go wrong. Some people have been known to reject reality in favor of the dream world no matter how terrible it may be. Some people never wake from the sleep but wither away slowly over time and starve to death. Such an emotional upheaval can cause the person to loose their connection with the invoker and become trapped." Kaori explained.

"I am aware of the risks. Kagome is strong. She will be able to handle this. As for you loosing your connection her that is why I also wish to be in the dream stare with her." Sesshoumaru said ignoring the shocked looks on Kei and Kaori's faces. Kaori slowly shook her head.

"I'd rather not risk your safety my lord. You have no heirs of your own and you are not so easily replaceable that you should take this risk." Kaori stated. Sesshoumaru remained silent, his golden eyes studying the witch before him. Picking up a large scroll he handed it to Kei and Kaori to read.

"I have already made my plans in the event that something where to happen to me. I am aware of the risks and I will be accompanying my mate regardless." He replied firmly. Kaori read through the document quickly before nodding her consent.

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced to the side as he watched the deer youkai walk. She looked dead on her feet. He had to admit she deserved her chance to rest. He could have never run to the northern palace and back in one night.

"How'd you do it?" He asked gruffly.

"How'd I do what?"

"You know, run that far and that fast?"

"Easily, Inuyasha. I am a deer youkai. Our speed is greater than that of an Inu youkai. Also I trained extensively to develop my speed." She replied, closing her eyes as she paused for a second in her walking. "Although I must admit it has been a long time since I have had to run like that." She gave Inuyasha a tired smile. Sliding open her bedroom door she motioned for Inuyasha to step in with her. Once inside she closed her door and cast a spell. Inuyasha tensed as the walls, floor, ceiling and doors glowed. Sighing Lenya sat down on her bed. "There now we may talk without fear of being overheard. Sesshoumaru wanted me to explain something to you while I have you alone." She said.

Inuyasha watched her suspiciously. He eyed the glowing walls with distaste. 'What does he want me to know and why can't he tell me himself?"

"Kagura hinted that someone close to Sesshoumaru is supplying Naraku with information. It appears there is a traitor here in the palace. Have you ever heard of the dream stare Inuyasha?" She asked. She looked please when Inuyasha nodded.

"Sesshoumaru told me the basics." He muttered.

"Good. Sesshoumaru intends to enter the dream stare with Kagome. It comes with many risks. There is a chance, that if something goes wrong, he may never regain consciousness. In that unlikely event he has named you his official successor." Lenya said. Inuyasha gaped.

"Me? I know you said I was an heir but he actually choose to name me?"

"Yes. He did. The documents have already been drawn up and signed."

"But….But I don't know anything about running the western lands!" Inuyasha protested.

"He knows that. That is why Lord Kei has been told to act as guardian and mentor until you are able to perform your duties on your own. This is very serious Inuyasha. Your brother could have chosen to give his lands to Lord Kei but he chose to make you his official heir until he and Kagome have children." She explained. Inuyasha sat down beside her on her bed.

"Do you have any ideas who this traitor is?" he asked softly. Lenya shook her head.

"It could be anyone here in the palace. A servant, a guard, one of your friends, anyone who can be in the right place to listen in on conversations." She replied with a large sigh. Inuyasha glanced down at her, noting how much more tired she looked up close. He also couldn't help notice that despite her exhaustion she was extremely pretty. Two light pink spots appeared on his cheeks as he hastily stood.

"Sesshoumaru is probably looking for me. I should get back." He said before heading to the door. Lenya ended her spell and Inuyasha took off for the library.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as Kaori sat grinding herbs and mixing together the concoction that would be used to render him and Kagome unconscious. Sesshoumaru made note of everything he saw Kaori do.

"Have you ever attempted this before?" He asked the witch. She nodded as she added some crushed roots to her mixture.

"Yes my lord, four times before now. They were all successful attempts but never have I put two people into the dream stare at the same time." She replied as she heated her mixture over a small flame. "Although I have witnessed it being done." Sesshoumaru gave a small nod to show he heard. "If I were you my lord, I would go prepare my mate for this. Reassure her, be gently with her but honest about what is going to happen." Sesshoumaru considered her words for a long moment before gracefully rising to his feet and leaving the room. Kaori sighed softly in relief.

"He was making me nervous the way he was watching me make this." She said over her shoulder to Kei. Kei and Inuyasha both chuckled softly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slid his bedroom door open to find Kagome sitting on their bed. Her hair was damp and pulled up in a high ponytail to keep it from wetting her kimono. Her hands played absently with the small brush in her hand. It was clear she was nervous. Sesshoumaru sat next to her.

"It will be ready soon." He said. Kagome nodded.

"I'm afraid." She said after a long moment of silence.

"I will be there with you Kagome. Do you not trust me?" he asked touching her shoulder to make her look at him.

"I do but…maybe I cant remember cause I shouldn't. Those dreams…and the flashes when we were in the Northern lands, they were so frightening and pain filled. I don't want to remember something like that." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Sesshoumaru studied her facial expressions as well as her emotions coming through their bond and chose his words with care.

"Your attack was an extreme trauma Kagome. Your mind has locked it up rather than deal with it. That is not good for you in the long run. I want you to remember that the dream world we are about to enter is not real. I will not lie to you. This is will be very hard on you Kagome. The physical danger of your attack has passed but the emotional part is still very much present. You must remember what happened to you. I also want to make sure you know that whatever happens there I will always be here to protect you. You needn't fear that you will ever be hurt like this again." He said. Kagome nodded seriously before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him. He returned her hug before tipping her chin upward and kissing her softly but with passion. The knowledge that she might never allow him to kiss her again after tonight brought about a powerful wave of regret inside him. Sesshoumaru was grateful for their incomplete bond. His instincts were raging at him to take her on the spot, to dominate his mate. He concentrated very hard on keeping things soft and passionate for her. If this was the last time he got to touch her like this he wanted the memory to be a good one. He caressed her cheeks and neck with his fingertips earning shivers of delight from his young mate. Keeping one hand pressed against her soft cheek he wrapped his other arm around her waist and gently pulled her so she was sitting sideways on his lap. Kagome gasped into their kiss feeling something firm beneath her but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to pay it any attention so she decided to follow his lead. With a single claw he slit the band holding her hair up so her dark locks cascaded down her shoulders and back. He broke their kiss for a moment to admire the sight of his mate, dizzy with passion on his lap. "You are beautiful." He whispered earning a small bashful smile and large blush. He continued to kiss her starting from her mouth down to the collar of her kimono. She gasped as he gently flicked his tongue over the bite mark on her neck.

"Please don't stop." She whispered to him as she tilted her head back giving him better access. Her words, instead of spurring him on, pulled him out of his lust-induced state.

"We cannot take things much farther Kagome. However if you want to later I am more than willing." He said before sucking gently on her mark. She groaned softly.

"Will you want to continue later?"

"Of course, but remember Kagome…I will only take you if you want me too. I wish for you to desire me the way I desire you. However, I can control myself and the desire I have for you. And you need not be ashamed of the desire you have for me. It is normal." He said seriously. She opened her eyes and studied him for a moment before nodding and offering her neck to him once more. Sesshoumaru had just begun to attack her sensitive neck by dragging his fangs along her skin when he heard someone clear their throat. Glancing over he saw Inuyasha standing the doorway, smirking.

"They are ready for you guys." He said. Kagome, her face red as a tomato, jumped off of Sesshoumaru's lap and bolted out the door. Once out of earshot range Inuyasha chuckled, his humor not able to entirely conceal a tinge of bitterness. "She's got you wrapped around her finger. Watch out Sesshoumaru. Next you'll be falling in love with her." Inuyasha watched his brother in shock as he neither responded nor reacted to his teasing.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the room to find Kei, Kaori, Lenya and Kagome present. Kagome was already laying down on the futon prepared for her and Sesshoumaru. Kaori sat beside her. Three vials of greenish liquid stood on a small table next to her. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to take his place beside his mate. Kaori handed a vial to Sesshoumaru and took one for herself.

"Sesshoumaru, you and I will drink our vials first. We create the world from your memories than Kagome, you will join us, alright?" She explained. Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded. Raising her vial Kaori downed the contents in one go as Sesshoumaru did the same. As they lay back their vision dimmed and faded completely.

* * *

IN THE DREAM

Kaori and Sesshoumaru stood side by side in nothingness. Reaching out Kaori took Sesshoumaru's hand, pressing her palm against his.

"You must lower your defenses for me to see what I need to recreate Sesshoumaru." She said her eyes closing. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and complied to her wishes. Within moments a forest scene sprang up around them. It was identical to what he had seen the night he saved her. He gave accurate details of how he had found her. Kaori frowned.

"Perhaps it would be best to see if she can remember on her own just by seeing the scene of the attack." She said as the figures around her changed. Instead of looking at a scene of Kagome lying brokenly on the ground it was of the three men sitting around a campfire. "Now where did she come from?" Kaori asked. Sesshoumaru pointed the direction.

"Although I did not see what happened Inuyasha told me of the events." He replied. Keeping his hand on Kaori's he replays the entire conversation in his mind. Kaori walked along and recreated a scene of Inuyasha holding Kikyo not far from the scene of her rape. Than moving even farther away she recreated a scene of Sango, Miroku and Shippo camping.

"We will start here. Not knowing how the first two scenes looked I can only do so much. Hopefully the scenario will be enough to trigger her memories. Sesshoumaru, remember everything you saw and heard when you found her, in case I need to recreate it again." She commanded. Sesshoumaru closed his golden eyes and complied. Kaori flinched and nodded somberly.

"I've got it. Kagome may join us." The last sentence was spoken not only between them but it had a strange echo effect. Sesshoumaru realized she was able to speak to those who were not in the dream state.

Standing in the camp with her friends Kagome slowly materialized. She frowned looking around.

"Kagome what do you remember about setting up camp the night you were attacked?" Kaori asked. Kagome frowned.

"We had made dinner…. There was some rice…. and fish. Miroku and Shippo had gone fishing we grilled the fish they caught. Sango and Miroku were sitting over there, eating." She said pointing some 7 feet away. Kaori corrected the image as best she could. "Shippo and Kirara sat by the fire, keeping warm."

"And where was Inuyasha?" Kaori asked.

"He wasn't there. I stood at the edge of the clearing and called for him but he never came." She to where she had roughly stood. It seemed like forever ago this had happened.

"Than what did you do?"

"I…decided to go looking for him. It was still light out…and Inuyasha never went far. I walked and walked. The sun had gone down and I was cold. I remember wishing I had grabbed a sweater before I left. And….I heard voices. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's. I snuck up on them."

"Inuyasha is a hanyou. How could you sneak up on him?" Kaori asked.

"Before I'd left came I'd shielded my scent with my miko powers. I didn't want any demons to find me." She responded "Miroku had taught me how. It seemed like a good idea with Naraku running around."

"What did you see of Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"He was holding her in his arms." She whispered, her voice trembling. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth as he watched his mate's pain. "He told her I was nothing but a jewel shard detector…that he loved her…and when…when Naraku was dead he was going to make her his mate." She closed her eyes as a single tear went down her cheek.

"What did you do than?" Kaori said watching Sesshoumaru to make sure he kept his temper intact.

"I ran away. It hurt….I was useless. I was nothing to him…I wanted to get away. I didn't want to have to see him. I knew I'd forgive him but I didn't want to right than. I just wanted to get away from away." Kaori walked with Kagome their hands linked so Kaori could trace her path.

"You were really lost we're you?' She said softly. Sesshoumaru could see the flicker of flames beyond the trees and knew what was coming. "Do you remember what happened next?" Kagome closed her eyes and thought for a moment before shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around her and together he and Kaori brought her into the new clearing. Kagome looked around puzzled. She didn't recognize the three men sitting in the clearing. Kaori took Kagome's hand and concentrated hard for several long moments, drawing the images from Kagome's mind to recreate the actual attack. Slowly the three men rose to their feet and grabbed the dream image of Kagome. As they pinned her down Sesshoumaru felt Kagome let go of his hand as she sank down to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Kaori quickly halted the world around them, watching Kagome wearily.

"They….they….r-ra…"She broke off sobbing uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her and held her tightly. He was completely unprepared for her to scream and push him away from her. Kaori quickly conjured the image of her rescue hoping to show that Sesshoumaru was her savior. Kagome cried harder, her arms hugging her belly as she rocked back and forth, almost to hysteria. Before Sesshoumaru or Kaori could approach her again her body faded and disappeared. Sesshoumaru roared and grabbed Kaori by her throat, his eyes red.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"They must have woken her. We must wake as well!' She choked out."They have the elixir that will wake us up. We need only wait." She said. No sooner were the words out of her mouth her body began to fade. Kaori's body faded and disappeared leaving Sesshoumaru on his own floating in nothingness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke to the sounds of chaos. Kagome was not in the room with him anymore. No one was except Lenya. He could hear Kagome's shrieks and others shouting but it was distorted. A glance at Lenya showed her pale and frightened. That was not good. Climbing to his feet he headed in the direction of Kagome's voice. He was unprepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Kagome lay on the floor in the next room, her mouth open in a loud shriek but her voice had an unearthly quality to it. A large orb of pink miko energy swirled around her, making it impossible for the demons to come close. Kaori held something in her hands and she was shouting that needed to get to Kagome and stop her before she caused serious harm. Grabbing Kaori's arm Sesshoumaru demanded to know what was happening to his mate.

"She's lost control over her Miko powers. If she isn't stopped she could kill us all! But we can't get close to her. That orb is straight purification power! It would kill any of us to go inside!" She yelled Sesshoumaru noted the large amount of burns everyone in the room had from trying to get close to Kagome. As he watched he noticed the orb was slowly getting larger and larger. The amount of energy she was unleashing could purify every demon near the palace. Sesshoumaru gathered as much of his youkai energy as he could. Instead of projecting it like he usually did he drew it in close, like a shield around himself. He took the object from Kaori's hands. It turned out to be another vial, filled with an amber color liquid. Without stopping to think he stepped into the orb of light. He heard the gasps of shock but ignored it for the time being. He need to concentrate on keeping a steady stream of youkai energy protecting him. Even as he poured his every iota of energy into his makeshift shield he could feel the purification powers steadily burning it away. Knowing that he could only protect himself as long as his strength held he wasted no time heading for Kagome. Kneeling down beside her he gently grabbed her throat. He popped the top off the vial and gently squeezed her neck. The sudden pressure caused her to choke for a split second. Once she had drawn a breath but before she could streak again he dumped the amber liquid into her mouth. He used his hand to completely cover her mouth, forcing her to swallow almost all the liquid. He watched almost instantly as her body went slack and the purification energy around her seemed to loose the orb shape. The others backed away the ball of pink energy collapsed on itself and faded. Once the others were certain that the energy was gone for good they approached. Inuyasha picked up Kagome easily and headed out of the room with her. Lenya and Kaori went with them. Kei helped Sesshoumaru to his feet. A soft snarl came from Sesshoumaru as he swayed and tried to follow his mate but a firm hand from Kei held him in place.

"You need to rest. That was no little amount of energy you threw around. Even for a youkai of your standing it was a very draining experience." He said. Sesshoumaru shook his head and muttered Kagome's name. "Kaori and Lenya will attend to Kagome. Right now you need to take care of yourself for Kagome's sake. You're all she has to guide her on this dark path she must walk."

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Sesshoumaru made his way to his room. Kagome lay on his bed while Kaori examined her to determine if unleashing the amount of power that she did had hurt her in any way. Sesshoumaru made his way into the adjoining room with his private little spring. Shedding his clothes he slipped into the hot water. The door slid open a few minutes later and Lenya stepping.

"So…that was interesting," She muttered kneeling behind him. Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes as she picked up a small bucked and poured hot water down his silvery hair. He did his best not to doze as Lenya caressed the soaps through his thick hair. Once his hair was clean Lenya handed him his preferred soap and left the room. Sesshoumaru washed himself quickly and dried off. Upon heading into his bedroom he saw Karoi sitting beside the bed waiting for him.

"She did not injure herself in any way I can detect. She will sleep until tomorrow morning." She said softly before bowing and leaving the room. Sesshoumaru was about to climb into bed but headed over his wardrobe. Kagome had just been informed she was raped. It was probably not a good idea to sleep without clothes beside her. He slid into a pair of pants much like the ones he normal wore but were not bunched at the bottom. Once he had his pants on he climbed into bed beside Kagome. He turned and watched her sleeping profile for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was late. It was the time of the night when nothing stirred. Two people, however, remained awake for their secret meeting. Red eyes surveyed the deer youkai before him.

"So Sesshoumaru did the dream stare with Kagome and she almost purified everyone during a breakdown. This could not have worked out better." Naraku said smiling. His smile faded quickly. 'You have not told me what you want for bringing me information and spying on Sesshoumaru. I have no doubts that he would kill you if you had been found out." Lenya smiled.

"He trusts me completely. As for what I want….I want what he has." She said before handing a scroll to Naraku. Naraku took it and read through it lazily.

"I see. You with to be named his successor if he should die. And since I plan on killing him and Inuyasha, and neither of them have heirs you could take his position without opposition." He said before tucking the scroll into his robes. A cruel smile crossed his face. "I believe we can arrange for you to inherit the western lands." Lenya met his smile with a gleam in her eyes. "If I am correct though…you want more than just the western lands?"

"Of course. I want them all. Sesshoumaru is the strongest ruler though. And he has the largest army. Having the resources he has would enable me to act against the other rulers before they would realize what had happened. If you were to help me we could conquer them all easily." She said leaning closer to Naraku. A small amused smile graced his handsomely cruel face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke as late morning light flittered in through the windows. Turning he saw Kagome laying awake beside him. She stared at the ceiling blankly. Turning on his side he hesitantly rested his hand lightly on her belly.

"Kagome?" He called softly. Her eyes blue eyes met his golden ones. Pushing away the unease within himself he called her name again. She just stared at him. There was no feeling or expression in her face or eyes. It was as if she were dead. Reaching out to her through their incomplete bond he tried to find any feelings but there was nothing. Her blue eyes followed his movements but without recognition. Pulling himself onto his knees he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. ":Kagome answer me." He said firmly. To his surprise and horror her body moved limply in his hands. She neither responded to being touched or talked to. He shook her harder but it was as if she were a rag-doll. A mere corpse without feeling or reactions. He quickly let go off her. Her body flopped back and settled into a position among the bedding without a change in her expression. Sesshoumaru turned away he couldn't see her. 'This is my fault. I forced her to remember' he thought to himself. Sitting on the edge of the bed he cradled his forehead with his hands whispering one question over and over again.

"What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! Yay! I hope everyone liked it. I don't know if any of these things Kagome is experiencing are possible in real life (the memory lose, the flashbacks, and loosing control when she remembers and having a breakdown) but oh well. I am the author and it makes her relationship with Sesshoumaru complicated.

"Next you'll be falling in love with her" From Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru. I just want to make it clear that Sesshoumaru is NOT in love with Kagome at this point but he is starting to come around emotionally speaking. He is for the first time in his life realizing his potential where emotions are considered. He is realizing that he is not the coldhearted, emotionally constipated person he was convinced he was.

Also I have seen a ton of different spelling variations for Inuyasha's sword. If anyone knows the correct official way to spell it please let me know!

I am sorry to disappoint people who were hoping for the lemon in this chapter but it should be in the next one. I did promise 9 or 10 so hopefully my readers are not to disappointed. I will be uploading the lemon on adultfanfiction only. Fanfiction is apparently really cracking down on adult themes in stories. I do not wish for the story to get removed. If you go to AFF look for author name Syrra. And you'll find me and my story or you can search for the same name. I just don't want people to be alarmed if the author name is different.

Please read and review!

Bye till next time!


End file.
